Don't let me go
by GreyshadesofSteele
Summary: This is a Student/Teacher story. Kind of hard to explain the summary. Ana is 18 and Christian is 24 during the flashbacks. He is her music teacher. After they get caught 10 years go by. They haven't seen or heard from each other in those 10 years. Ana is a song writer, and Christian is a music producer. Lots of music in this story. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a story I have been working on for a while. When I'm not working on a new chapter for a Family in bloom or trying to edit the ghost story I work on this. At the moment I'm stuck. I was going to wait until I was finished with this story and post it as a one-shot deal but I have been stuck for almost two weeks now. My mind is completely blank as to where I want to take it. So instead of having it sit and collect dust I figured I would just post it. I did start a Pinterest board for it. I'll be adding more pins to it later today. **

**And please I don't want to hear any bitching that I started a new story when I still have several stories unfinished. I've explained before all my stories will get finished. I am working on my ghost story which still has a ways to go but it will be finished. I'm still working on the answering service story which has two chapters left that I am slowly working on from time to time. All my stories I have been slowly working on, just because I don't post a chapter doesn't mean I'm not working on getting them finished. Please be patient. **

**This story has a lot of flashbacks. In the flash backs Ana is 18 and Christian is 24. Ana is the student and Christian is the teacher. When not in flashbacks Ana is 28 and Christian is 34. I didn't want them to be too far apart in age. **

**Alright enough with my long Authors note. I hope you like it. **

I had always had a passion for writing. I wanted to be the next Sylva Day. But my love for music over powered it. It wasn't until ten years ago that I was able to combine the two of them. I wish I could blame this all on my best friend but I can't.

I want to tell you my story. Tell you how I went from being your average high school senior to being one of the best songwriters of the world, and a single mother of a ten-year-old little boy.

It all started…

_***Flashback* **_

"Good morning class"

"Good morning Mr. Grey" We all sang in unison. Most of us off key, but hey, he got a kick out of it. He let out the cutest chuckle.

"So who is ready for the first ever talent show to ever take place right here at Seattle prep?" Most of us raised our hands while other's moaned their replies. Not everyone was happy about the talent show, and that could be because Mr. Grey is requiring us to write and sing our own songs. He told us it's part of our finale grade and that our parent's would enjoy seeing us on stage preforming something that came from our hearts.

"Excuse me Mr. Grey but do we really have to come up with our own song?" Kim whines from the side of me and I giggle.

"Yes Kimberly you do"

"But what if I can't come up with anything? I have a hard enough time in English trying to write essays. How the heck am I going to be able to write a song? Let alone sing it. Mr. Grey please you do not want to hear me sing. Even my poor shower doesn't want to hear me sing" Her last comment made the whole classroom begin to cry out in laughter.

"Ok how many of you would prefer it if I would let you pick any song that's on the radio to sing at the talent show?" He asked the classroom and about half the class raised their hands.

"Ok I'll tell you what. For those of you who want to pick a song from the radio you can" Everyone started cheering in their seats. "But in doing so you have to write a two page essay on how music has inspired your life" And that changes the cheering to moaning again.

"Mr. Grey?" I raise my hand.

"Yes Anastasia?"

"I was wondering would it be ok if I wrote a duet." I ask, not even sure if one of the male students would want to work with me.

"Of course Anastasia. The two of you will get a full grade for it" I look over to my best friend Jose who gives me the thumbs up. Now I couldn't be more excited about this talent show.

"Awesome. Thanks Mr. Grey"

"You're welcome Anastasia" He smiled shyly at me causing me to bite my lip.

To be honest any time this man smiles it does things to me. Even when I'm not the one he is smiling at. Mr. Grey is sex on legs. He's 24, and he comes from a wealthy family and had the sexiest just fucked hair look going on. And his body is something else. Clarissa gave him the nickname of "Golden Torso" after accidently walking into him one day causing him to spill his entire cup of coffee all over his shirt which clanged to his body. While he wasn't looking Clarissa snapped a picture with her cell phone and sent out a mass text to all the female seniors, and in big bold text she wrote **"Mr. Grey and his Golden Torso"** I just about came in my panties when I saw it.

"Ok I want all of you to use the remainder of the class to work on your songs while I grade last week's test on Bach" With that I got out of my seat and headed over to Jose's desk.

Jose and I try to come with a few ideas; at first we thought maybe some kind of pop song. Then we switched to rap, next we moved to country and jazz but neither one of them was doing it for me.

"How about a romantic love song of some kind"

"A love song Ana, really?"

"Yeah why not. I see nothing wrong with a love song"

"If you say so"

**(2 weeks later. Still in flashback) **

I can't freaking believe it I just can't believe it. Jose had to go and get his ass suspended from school, and now because of that he can't work with me on my song because his dad grounded him for the next 2 months. Great, just great. Now what am I going to do about the talent show it's less than a month away and I have nothing but a few lyrics written down and they're not even good.

I slam the paper down on the kitchen table causing my mother to jump. She turns to look at me and says,

"Anastasia Rose what in the world is your issue?"

"The talent show is only a few weeks away, Jose is suspended from school so he isn't there to help me and even if I tried to go to his house he can't have friends over because his stupid ass is grounded"

"Oh dear. What did he do this time?"

"He put super glue on all the toilet seats in the second floor boy's bathroom" Leave it to Jose to do some stupid prank. He is always getting himself into trouble.

"When will that boy ever learn?" My mother asks.

"I have no idea"

"Ok so what problems are you having that have you so worried about this talent show? Maybe I can help"

"Well I wanted to do a duet but now thanks to Jose I can't, and I can't think of anything to wrote because my mind is still set on doing a duet with someone"

"Couldn't you just ask someone else?" If only it was that easy.

"No mom. Half of the kids in my class don't even want to do it and the others are almost finished with writing their song. I guess I'll just have to do the essay and pick a song someone else wrote and just sing that"

"See there you go problem solved" My mother smiles and turns her attention back to the pancakes she is cooking for my dad.

I look at my watch and see that it's almost 7:45. Shit I got to go or I'm going to be late.

"I got to go mom. Bye"

"Bye honey, see you later tonight"

"Later tonight?"

"Yes your father is taking me out for our date night"

"Ok then have fun and see you tonight"

After getting to school and having a quick talk with some of my friends I head to my first class. While sitting in English class I read over a few poems that I have worked on in the past to see if anything catches my eye. I really want to write my own song.

After English is music. I'm not looking forward to today's class because Mr. Grey wants to look at what we have all written so far, and for the kids that have picked the other option he wants them to perform a verse or two.

Walking into class Mr. Grey is standing near the chalkboard smiling and waving at everyone who walks in. I smile, and wave back before taking my seat and pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. I try my hardest to write something down but my mind and my fingers fail me. Ugh!

After we are all settled in our seats one by one he asks for each student to come up to the front to show him what they have. I don't know why but I was the last to be called. Slowly making my way up to the front of the room I started feeling upset. It could be because at the moment I feel like I'm a failure because one, I don't have a partner anymore, and two because I just can't find anything to write.

"Let's see what you have for us Anastasia," Mr. Grey says. I look up at him then look towards the class. I feel the stinging sensation on my tears filling my eyes. _Fuck Ana don't cry, don't cry. _But I don't even listen to myself as I feel the tears slowly starting to make their way down my face. Shit!

I hand my blank piece of paper to him and run out of the class and into the closest girls bathroom I can find which happens to be two doors down from his classroom. Bursting through the bathroom door I head to the farthest stall down. Open the stall door and lock it behind me. I sit on the closed toilet seat and cry. Just cry like I have never cried before. This is ridiculous I have never gotten this upset about not being able to write.

I hear the sound of the main bathroom door open but I don't hear it close.

"Anastasia?" I hear Mr. Grey's concerned voice fill the bathroom. With the back of my shirt I wipe away the tears and in a shattering voice I reply,

"Can I have just a minute please?"

"Of course" He says. The sound of the bathroom door finally closing lets me know that he is no longer there. I take a few deep breaths and stand. I unlock the stall door and make my way to the sink where I splash some cold water on my face and the back of my neck. I look at myself in the mirror and I look like I just came out of a horror movie. My mascara is running down my face, my eyeliner is nowhere to be….nope I see it, it's on the back of my sleeve. Great my mom is going to kill me.

I wipe my face the best that I can with some paper towels. I take one last deep breath before I head out of the bathroom. Upon opening the door I see Mr. Grey standing there looking ever so worried. The sound of the door closing behind me makes him look in my direction. He sighs in relief then smiles at me before walking over to him and stopping just inches away.

"Is everything alright Anastasia? You ran out of the classroom so fast I got worried that something was wrong. Are you sick, do you need me to call the nurse?" I shake my head while looking down at my hands.

"I'm just upset that's all" I shrug my shoulders.

"Upset about what?"

"Everything. Jose got suspended so he can't work with me on the duet, and there really isn't anything good out right now that I would even want to sing. Oh my god I'm going to fail" He placed his hand on my arm and began to slowly move it up and down. There is this weird tingling feeling but I just shrug it off being my nerves.

"You're not going to fail Anastasia. I won't let that happen" He smiles at me.

***End Flashback* **

'I won't let that happen' sounds like something any normal teacher would say to their student right? Of course it does. Did it have any kind of special meaning when he said it? I don't know, actually I don't think I'll ever know.

Now things between Christian and I didn't happen that day when I went back to his classroom after school let out. No that day he had asked me what kind of style of song I was looking for. I remember telling him something slow and romantic maybe with a little heartache in it.

***Flashback 2 weeks later* **

Every day for the last week an half I have been working with Mr. Grey on writing my duet. I have no idea yet who will be willing to sing with me but I am willing to sing both parts if I have too.

After the finale bell rang I gathered my things and went to my locker. Today Mr. Grey and I are going to work in the auditorium. The piano he has in his classroom is nice but it's a little off key so he suggested we use the one in the auditorium.

When I walk in he is already at the piano playing a few notes that we worked on the other day.

"That sounds really good," I announce as I walk down the middle aisle towards the stairs.

"I was working on it last night at home. I couldn't sleep so I figured I would use my time wisely"

"Cool" I drop my bag in front of the stage and walk up the stairs to join him next to the piano.

"So have you written anymore for the song?"

"Yeah hold on let me get it" Of course I would forget taking it out of my bag before putting it down. I jump off the stage and bend down to get the music sheets out of my bag. When I stand back up Mr. Grey is standing at the edge of the stage with his hand reached out to pull me up. I don't know why I could have easily took the stairs like I did before but I just shrug it off and take his hand.

And there it is again this really intense feeling shooting up my hand and into my arm. I notice this every time we touch even if it's a light graze of his finger or mine. For the last 2 weeks I have been dying to ask him if he feels it too but I think that would be inappropriate for a student to ask ones teacher.

He takes his place on the bench and pats next to him for me to join him, and I do. He looks over the sheet music which has a ton of eraser marks from the two of us adding and removing lyrics.

"Ok last night I also came up with something, tell me what you think" I give a simple nod and watch as his fingers lightly glide over the ivory and starts to play. He hums for a few seconds the starts to sing.

"You came back to find I was gone, and that place is empty like the whole that was left in me, like we were nothing at all, it's not what you meant to me, I thought we were meant to be. Oh, there isn't one thing that you can say I'm sorry it's too late" God he sings really good, all the other time during class I have heard him sing but he was always playful and sounded like a goof but listening to him just now is like wow.

"That was phenomenal, and you came up with that all on your own?"

"Well with a little help from Jack"

"Jack? Jack who?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Jack Daniels"

"Oh. Are you even old enough to drink?" I tease. Seriously if you see Mr. Grey you would think he was fresh out of high school. The only time he looks remotely like a teacher is when he doesn't shave his five o'clock shadow.

"Indeed I am"

"And just how old are you Mr. Grey?" I question him. Most of the senior girls want to know anyways so why not me be the one to fill them in.

"Not much older than yourself I'm 24" He smiles. I was way off the first day I walked into his class at the beginning of the school year. I though he was 22.

"That's cool"

"So do you want to sing me a little from what we worked on over the last few days?"

"Sure" He started playing again.

"Love that one song on the wall, used to mean something but, now it means nothing. The echoes are gone in the hall but I still remember the pain of December. Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say I'm sorry it's too late" While he is playing he turns his head to look at me and starts to sing his part that he sang for me earlier. Then together we start to sing the bridge,

"I'm breaking free from these memories, gotta let it go, just let it go, I've said goodbye, set it all on fire, gotta let it go, just let it go" He stops playing and takes the sheet music and begins to write. I try to lean over to see what it is that he is writing but he just slides the paper farther over so I can't see. I cross my arms over my chest and let out a huff, all while rolling my eyes at him.

"You do know it's not polite to roll your eyes at someone behind their back" How the hell….

"How did you know I rolled my eyes your back was to me the entire time" I question.

"Anastasia I'm a teacher. Just like parents we have eyes in the back of our heads. We see everything even when we're not looking" He laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So can I see now what you were writing?"

"Yes now you can see" He shows me the sheet and I see that he has written down once again more lyric and by the looks of it they seem to fit perfectly with the song.

"This" I point to the paper. "Is amazing. How did you come up with this so fast?"

"It's what I do. I'm a music teacher after all" He smirks. "You want to try it out?"

"Yeah"

"Ok you sing the first line then me then you again, and we go on like that until the last verse, then we'll sing the bridge together. Ok? Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yeah" He shakes his head playfully and starts to play. I swear this man has some magical fingers. The way he plays this piano is outstanding. He never misses a beat.

"Ok now remember to start off slow and soft"

"Got it"

**(Bold is Christian and **_italic_** is Ana) **

"_I let it go…_**And now I know**…_A brand new life_…**Is down this road**…_And when it's right_…**You always know**…_So next time_…**I won't let go**…_There's only one thing left here to say. Loves never too late_" For each line he sang he kept inching his face closer and closer to mine. Never once did he take his eyes off of mine. I even saw him staring at my lips while I was singing. I would be lying if I said I was staring at his forehead the entire time.

Out of nowhere he leaned even closer to me. I could feel the heat coming off his body he was that close. I don't know why but I closed my eyes and took a deep breath just before I felt his lips touch mine. It started as a simple kiss, something a boyfriend would do before saying goodbye to his girlfriend. Then it turned into something different, I felt his tongue slide over my lips. I opened my mouth just slightly and before I knew it both of our tongues was entwined together. I know this is wrong, this shouldn't be happening. But fuck if it doesn't feel good.

***End Flashback* **

That was the day that started everything. Do I regret it? No, not really. Besides I got my son out of it. Not like he cares, or better yet even knows about him. I never did have the chance to tell him about Teddy. Once we got caught he cut all ties with me. I didn't get an I'm sorry, I didn't get I didn't mean what I said. Nothing.

***Flashback to the day they got caught* **

I'm sitting in my English class going over some work sheets to help us prepare for our final exams next week. As our teacher was talking, the phone on the wall started ring. We all watched as the teacher went to go answer it. As soon as the phone was on her ear we all started to horse around. Throwing balls of paper at each other.

But as soon as the teacher placed the phone back in its place we all turned to the front and acted like we were all sweet and innocent. Our teacher walked to her desk pulled out a hall pass and signed her name.

"Ana"

"Yes Mrs. Herr?"

"You are wanted in the principal's office" I got the normal Oooo's from my classmates.

"That's enough," Mrs. Herr says to the class. I gather my books and take the hall pass and leave the classroom. While walking to the main office I try and think what it could possibly be that the principal want to see me about. I'm not failing anything and I haven't gotten into any fight. So that can't be it.

When I reach the main office I can hear screaming. It's my dad! I hear the soft cries of what I think are my mom. Oh shit now I'm worried. Shit I hope it's not my grandma, she's has been sick lately.

When I open the main office doors there are two police officers standing there. Mrs. Bradley at the front desk walks between them and stands in front of me.

"Ana dear have a seat. I'll let Mr. Smith know you're here"

"What's going on? Why are my parents' here?"

"You have to wait until Mr. Smith calls you in" She shows me to one of the chairs and I sit down. My stomach is doing flips as I listen carefully to what it is my dad is yelling, but it's so hard to hear over my mom's crying.

"_How in the world could you let this happen? What the fuck do I pay taxes for…And you, you fucking son of a bitch. If it wasn't for the police standing outside these doors I would fucking kill you?" _

"_Ray calm down" _

"_I'm not going to calm down Carla. He's her teacher" _Oh shit! Christian's in there. How did anyone find out? We have been so careful. Never once did we ever so any kind of PDA while in school. It was always when we were alone at his apartment. OMG, OMG, OMG. My dad is going to kill me.

"_Mr. Steele please" _I hear Mr. Smith say to my dad.

A voice comes over the intern on Mrs. Bradley's desk. "Martha is Miss Steele here yet?"

"Yes Mr. Smith I'll send her right in" My heart drops and I feel like I'm about to upchuck everything I had for lunch.

"Ana you can go in now" I shake my head no. There is no way I am going in there with my dad when he is pissed off like that. You do not want to be within 2ft of Ray Steele when he is pissed off like that. Mrs. Bradley once again walks between the two police officers and stands in front of me. She kneels down so that we are both eye level with each other. Tears are already rolling down my cheeks. My bottom lips are trembling.

"Please Mrs. Bradley don't make me go in there please"

"Ana honey you have to go in there"

"My dad is going to kill me. Please just tell them I got sick and had to leave. Just tell them anything. Please I didn't mean for this to happen"

"It'll be ok Ana. Come on" She takes my hand and holds it tightly in hers. I walk with her to the principal's office door; she turns the doorknob and pushes it open.

Mr. Smith is standing behind his desk running his hands through his hair, my dad is pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, my mom is sitting in the chair across from Mr. Smith's desk crying, and Christian is standing in the corner looking scared and pissed all at the same time.

Our eyes lock and I begin to open my mouth to mouth something to him but he presses his lips together and shakes his head no.

"Anastasia please have a seat" Mr. Smith gestures to the chair next to my mom. I take it.

"Anastasia do you know why you're here?" Yes.

"No" I say trying to sound confused. Maybe if I play dumb.

"Don't try to play dumb Anastasia Rose. Don't you dare" My dad hisses at me.

"Anastasia I need to ask you a few questions about your relationship with Mr. Grey," Mr. Smith says. I turn my head to look at Christian but he is showing no sign of any kind of emotion.

"He isn't going to save you Ana. So stop trying to get his attention. We already know what it is that you two got going"

"I-I"

"Anastasia is it true that you and Mr. Grey had a sexual relationship?" Mr. Smith asks. I don't say anything instead I let the silent tears answer his question.

"I see. Mr. Grey I expect your letter of resignation in my office by the end of the day"

"What are you kidding me? I want his ass arrest for what he's done to my daughter. She's only 18 years old and he's her fucking teacher," My dad screams.

"Mr. Steele you are free to press charges but here at Seattle prep we have an image to uphold"

"You're worried about your fucking image. Your fucking teacher raped my daughter"

"I DID NOT RAPE HER," Christian screamed from behind us. My mother started crying again which got me going for some reason. Both of us were a blabbering mess.

"Alright that's enough"

"This is fucking bull shit. I want his ass arrested now"

"Daddy no I love him and he loves me. Please Mr. Smith can't you just look the other way on this? We only have two more weeks of school" Christian pushes himself off the wall and head for the door. I get out of my seat as quick as I can and run over to him.

"Christian please say something. Tell them that we're in love"

He looks over to my dad and Mr. Smith then back at me. "I don't love you. I never did. It was all a lie"

"W-what" The tears pour down my face. I can't believe it.

"I don't love you. Good bye Miss Steele" He was just about to turn.

"You fucking bastard" I slapped him hard across the face. He didn't flinch. He just continued to walk out into the main office and out into the hallway.

My mom comes running to my side as I fall to my knees and start crying.

***End Flashback* **

I will never forget that. He broke my heart. I remember sitting in the back of my father's car watching Christian leave the school. My dad wanted to follow him to his place so that he could beat the shit out of him but my mother talked him out of it. My mother somehow also talked him out of having Christian arrested as well. Her words were "Let's not put Ana through anymore heartache Ray, she been through enough"

"Knock, Knock. Ana are you ready?" My best friend Kate brings me back to reality.

"Uh yeah just need to put my shoes on and then we can go"

"Well get a move on it sweetheart we need to make it to the city by 7 and if we leave now we'll beat rush hour"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" God I love Kate but she is freaking annoying at times. I met Kate in my first year of college. She was fun and wild and I liked her style. She wanted to be roommates but I had to explain to her that I had a son and moving on campus wouldn't be impossible. God that was almost ten years ago. Slipping on my heels I walk out of my master bedroom and down the long hallway to my living room where my son is sitting on the couch next to Kate telling her all about his new video game that I just got him the other day.

"See Aunt Kate if you hit the X button and then the O you unlock the secret passageway"

"Oh well what if you hit this button" She press the square button and the TV reads Game Over. Poor Kate.

"Uh Kate I'm ready now or do you want to stay here with Teddy and play another round?"

"No I'm good let's go"

"Ok remember Teddy be good for Grandma and Grandpa. I'll be home tomorrow evening. You have my cell phone number and the number of the hotel Aunt Kate and I are staying at"

"Ana honey you don't have to worry about a thing, Teddy is in good hands with your father and me"

"I know mom I'm not worried. It's just I haven't been away from him like this since he's been born"

"Ana he's fine. Your dad is picking up the pizza as we speak"

"Alright. I love you baby boy. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Love you too mom" I kiss my little man on the top of his cooper locks. I walk over to my mom and kiss her on the cheek and remind her that if she needs me to just call. After grabbing my purse and my car keys I head out the door with Kate to my car.

Kate and I check in to our hotel and call a cab while we put our things in our room.

We get to my old high school and I am just blown away. It looks like I had just arrived to the Golden Globes.

"Tell me again what's going on here tonight?"

"Well for starters it's my ten year high school reunion but I'm also getting honored for one of my songs that I wrote years ago. To be honest I don't even know which song either, they left out that little detail"

"Well I don't know about you Ana but I never seen a 10 year high school reunion look like this before" Kate tells me.

"Yeah me neither. Let's just go inside and get a drink"

Kate and I walk inside; we stop at the table to pick up my nametag as well as our seat numbers. We make our way through the hallways. I show Kate my old classrooms, of course skipping the one. A lot has changed over the years. All the classrooms are now equipped with smart-boards and the whole school is wired with Wi-Fi. Something we didn't have when I was younger. Times sure have changed over the years.

We walk into the gym and the place is covered from floor to ceiling with colors of blue and gray from balloons, to ribbons, and tablecloths.

Kate takes two glasses of wine from the waiter that walks pass us and hands me one. I take a sip and savor the flavor. It's good, really good too good for just a high school reunion.

"See anyone you remember?" Kate asks and I let my eyes scan the room.

"Nope…oh wait…Yes. You see that woman over there wearing that god awful silver mini skirt?"

"You mean the one who looks like she has 2 pigs fighting under a blanket?"

"Yep that one. That's Melissa. Melissa and I used to hang out"

"What happened?" Kate asks after taking another sip of her wine.

"Well she said that I wasn't pretty enough to hang out with her anymore and just dropped me like a hot potato"

"Ouch what a bitch. But now look at her. She looks like that one woman from that Cry Baby movie. Clearly she has had way too much work done and it didn't end well if her favor. Oh shit Steele she's coming over"

"Shit. Act as if we weren't just talking about her," We giggle.

"Oh my god I can't believe it. Is that you Anastasia Steele? Oh my god it has been like…."

"Ten years?" I finish her sentence.

"Has it really been that long" The closer she gets the more I can smell the liquor on her breath. God it's awful.

"But look at you, you look so…."

"Beautiful" Kate says then smiles at me.

"Yes" She slurs.

"Have you had any work done?"

"No" I shake my head.

"You're kidding. A woman like you with your wealth I'm sure you have had something done"

"Nope I'm 100% all natural"

"Well I had a little work done myself. Cost me a pretty penny too but it was worth it" Kate chokes on her wine.

"Excuse me" Kate says and heads over to an empty table and pours herself a glass of water.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Melissa but I better make sure my friend is ok"

"You got it Anastasia," She slurs then winks at me before turning on her heel and heading back to the people she was standing with before.

"Better?" I ask Kate as I walk up to her.

"God, did she really say she paid a pretty penny for the work she had done?"

"Yes she did," I giggle.

"I would like to know what doctor she used so I can report him to the BBB"

"Please, looking at her makes me think of Karma"

"Come on let's go find our table" I tell Kate.

It only took us a few minutes before we found it. There were already a few people sitting down having a conversation with each other about how wonderful the school looks.

"Holy crap your Anastasia Steele aren't you" I nod politely, and say,

"Yes I am but please call me Ana. No one calls me Anastasia anymore"

"You don't remember me do you?" She woman asks.

"No I'm sorry I don't"

"Jill, Jill Harding. Well it's Baker now but back when we were in school together I was Harding. We had music together"

"Oh yes Jill I remember. You sat next to me for almost the entire year until…." I stop myself. After news got out about Christian and me no one wanted anything to do with me.

"Yeah" She frowns. "So how have you been?"

"Good really good. Life couldn't be better"

"I'm sure that your everyone's go to girl for hit records" I smile.

"Thanks" I say in return.

"So what do you think about the school? They sure did one hell of a job at remodeling it over the years. It was so nice of Mr. Gr…"

"Who?" Kate questioned

"Um an old teacher that used to work here. He um….he um…" She doesn't finish.

"Jill?"

"Yeah?" She looks everywhere but at me.

"You were saying?" I push for her to finish.

"I was?" She's trying to play dumb and it's starting to piss me off.

"Yes you were, now if you wouldn't mind please continue"

"Ana please I don't want too and I don't think you would want me to either"

"What is she talking about Ana? What wouldn't she want you to know? Now I'm curious," Kate said, and I sighed. Well better tell her now, she'll only found out by someone else. I take a large gulp of wine and wipe my face with the back of my hand. I turn my body so that I'm facing Kate and Jill.

"Towards the end of my senior year I was in a relationship with someone"

"So who didn't have a boyfriend during high school? I must have had like fifty," Kate states.

"He wasn't a high school student"

"Ana you dog you. You went out with a college guy"

"No"

"Ok? Well if he wasn't in college then what? Was he your teacher or something?" She says jokingly with a laugh but I'm not laughing with her.

"Oh my god he was your teacher" She gasps.

"Yes. But somehow we got caught even though we were so careful. Anyways my dad said some things, he said some things, and I never heard from him again"

"Well I wouldn't say never," Jill said.

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Grey, he's the one who donated all that money to the school for the remodel and all the new equipment in the classrooms. He's going to be here tonight….in fact he just walked in" Both Kate and I looked towards the gym's doors and sure enough there he was in a 3 piece gray suit.

"He doesn't look like no teacher," Kate states and I agree he doesn't look like any teacher I have ever seen. The suit alone looks as if it would cost over 7 grand.

"He's not. He's the CEO of Grey Enterprise"

"Grey Enterprise? What the hell is that?" Kate asks and I just shrug my shoulders. I honestly have no idea. I haven't seen him or heard from him in over ten years.

"It's his company he started a few years back. He's a music producer"

"Wow"

I watch him carefully as he scans the room, just when I think he's about to look at me I quickly turn in my seat so he couldn't see me. Shit I need to get out of here now.

"Kate come on we have to go"

"Go? Go where?"

"Home. I need to go home now"

"But Ana we just got here"

"Please Kate just this once don't fight me about leaving early. I promise I'll make it up to you"

"Fine!" She downs the rest of her wine in her glass and stands.

"Jill it was nice seeing you again. I hope you have a wonderful life but I need to be going"

"I understand Ana. It was great seeing you again as well"

I stand with Kate and head out the side door of the gym. There was no way I was going to walk out the same door we walked in with him standing there. Quickly Kate and I make it out the side doors and into the hallway. I let out the breath I didn't even realize I was holding. When were about half ways down the hall just about to turn the corner Kate says,

"Shit, I forgot my purse at the table"

"Kate leaves it"

"What are you kidding me? I'm not leaving my purse"

"Fine hurry up" I watch as Kate goes back into the gym. I'm alone in the hallway scared out of my mind. There are so many things running through my head right now. All I want to do is leave this place and go back to the hotel and grab my things and head home. I don't even care that it'll be late when we do.

My phone starts to ring and by the ring tone I already know its Teddy. He must be calling to tell me good night.

"Hello" I answer.

"Hi mom, miss me?" It's teddy.

"Of course baby I always miss you"

"Are you having any fun?"

"I was but something came up so me and Aunt Kate are leaving now"

"Are you still spending the night in the city?"

"I think so but I'll be home first thing in the morning"

"Miss Steele?" I hear someone say my name from behind me. I turn around with my phone still at my ear. It's Mr. Smith.

"Honey I have to go ok. I'll talk you soon bye baby"

"Bye mom"

I end my call with Teddy and place my phone back in my purse. I take a few steps and extend my hand to Mr. Smith.

"Hello Mr. Smith. Wow you look like you haven't age a bit"

"Like wise Miss Steele. I went to your table but I was told that you had left already"

"Yes well something came up and it needs my attention"

"Another Artist requesting one of your amazing songs?" He smiles.

"No my son" I lie.

"Well that's a shame. We had this night perfectly planned"

"I know and I'm deeply sorry. Please just have whatever it is sent to my house. And please give my thanks to the crowd" I turn on my heel and begin to walk. I couldn't go the way I wanted to since Mr. Smith was standing there so I had no other choice then to walk towards the front doors of the school. I can hear the clacking of heels behind me. I turn my head slightly and see Kate running up behind me.

"Ana wait up" I slow my pace so she can catch up but quickly start walking again when she is at my side.

"Did you get your purse?" I ask and she waves it in front of me.

"Yes but there is something I need to tell you"

"Tell me when we get outside, I just want to get out of here as quickly as I can and not bump into…." Crash! I hit what felt like a brick wall when I turned the corner. I nearly fell on my ass but instead was caught by two muscular arms.

I lift my head from this person shoulder and I truly wish that I didn't because when I go to thank the person from saving me from a nasty fall I'm met with a pair of gray eyes that I haven't seen in ten years.

"Hello Anastasia" I can't find my voice to even try to speak. Thankfully Kate jumps in and speaks for me. Well sort of.

"Hi I'm Kate Ana's best friend" From the corner of my eye I watch as Kate extends her hand but he doesn't let go of me to take it.

"There you are Mr. Grey we were looking for you. Oh Miss Steele your still here. I thought you were leaving because of your son?" Mr. Smith said.

"Uh yeah" I stutter and try to remove myself from Christian's hold.

"Son? Are you married?" Christian asked, but I ignore him.

"Kate come on we need to get our things from the hotel," I say to her as I begin to walk away. I can hear Kate saying her good byes as well. When Kate and I are both outside I start to have a mini panic attack. I'm pacing the red carpets that are covering the entire walkway of the school. Trying my hardest to slow my breaths that I am taking.

"Ana you need to calm down"

"Kate I can't calm down. I haven't seen that man in ten years. Ten long agonizing years. I just need to get home"

"Ok but you need to tell me something and you can't lie to me either"

"What?" My voice sounding breathless.

"Why does Teddy look like him or why does he look like Teddy?" I don't say anything; instead I begin to walk away.

"Ana" She calls out but I just keep walking. In my head I try to figure out how long it would take for me to walk to the hotel from here. 'Too long' I say to myself. I pull out my phone and search for a local cab company. I make a phone and they tell me they will be there in ten minutes. I place my phone back in my purse and try to think of what I'm going to do next.

"Ana I need you to answer my question. Why does Teddy look like him?" She says a little more forceful this time.

"Because he does Kate ok"

"Because is not an answer Ana. You need to tell me. Yes or no, is he Teddy's father?"

"Yes god dammit he's Teddy's father. And no before you even ask he doesn't know" I scream at her. I can feel my stomach start to turn, my head starts feeling light headed. I need to calm down.

"Is everything alright?" Asked a man that came out of nowhere. He has reddish buzzed hair. Light blue eyes. He is dressed in a black suit.

"No everything is not alright. I need to get out of here"

"I can give you a ride if you'd like?" I'm not one for taking rides with strangers but there is something about this guy that reminds me a lot of my father.

"Yes please" I accept.

"Right this way Miss?"

"Steele, Anastasia Steele. This is my friend Kate"

"Ma'am" He nods his hello to Kate. He escorts us both to a black SUV just as our cab pulls up. I feel bad now for calling them and having them send a driver all this way. As if Kate can tell what I'm thinking she goes over to the cab and says something to the driver before handing him some money.

The cab driver drives off beeping his horn just as I get in the back seat of the SUV. Kate gets in a few moments later and she tells the man our hotel.

20 minutes later he pulls into the front of our hotel. He exits first and comes to the back and opens the door for us.

"Thank you Mr.?"

"Jason Taylor ma'am"

"Thank you Mr. Taylor for the ride. How much do I owe you?"

"No payment ma'am"

"Please I insist" I open my purse to take out a twenty and hand it to him.

"No ma'am really I couldn't accept"

"Alright, thank you again for the ride"

"You're welcome" I stood there and watched as he got back into the SUV and pulled out of the hotel's driveway.

My body now starts to relax. I can't believe all this happened in less than two hours. I know Kate is going to have a million questions for me once we get up to our suite. There is going to be a lot of question I'm not going to want to answer but I feel maybe now would be the time to tell her.

Kate doesn't say anything to me in the elevator, not a word while we walk to the door of our suite but as soon as I open the door and let it close behind me her mouth starts going a mile a minute.

"Kate, please one question at a time. I promise I'll answer as many as I can"

"When did it all start?"

"It didn't start until the middle of senior year he was helping me write a song for our schools talent show. See what happen was, Jose my friend had gotten suspended from school for two weeks, so Chris…Mr. Grey offered to help"

"How long did it last for?"

"Until two weeks before graduation when somehow we got caught. Still to this day I have no freaking clue who freaking found out"

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"When I was 3 months. God Kate I was so scared but yet so happy to be pregnant. I was scared of how my parents were going to react. Specially my dad"

"How were you happy that you were pregnant? You were only 18?"

"I don't know. I guess it was because I was pregnant with his baby that even though he was gone I still would have a piece of him with me. Kate I loved him so much and I honestly thought he loved me too. But I found out that it was all a lie. He never loved me, he just used me" My eyes begin to sting with the tears that are starting to form.

"Awe sweetie I'm so sorry"

"Thanks Kate" She puts her arms around me and hugs me.

"I just have one more question Ana"

"What is it?"

"How come you never told him you were pregnant?"

"How could I? After that day I was called into the principal's office I never heard from him again. It was as if he dropped off the face of the earth. I tried looking for him. I called all his old numbers but nothing they had all been disconnected. I even went to his old apartment but when I got there someone else had already moved in"

"So now what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I don't plan on doing anything"

"So you're not going to try and track him down and at least tell him that he has a son?"

"No I'm not"

"Well that's your choice; I can't force you to do something you don't want to do"

"Thank you Kate. Now I think I'm going to make use of the suites bathroom and take a long hot bath and try to erase everything that has happened tonight out of my head"

"Ok well if you need me I'll be in my room," Kate says.

I walk into the bathroom and turn the hot water on. As the tub is filling I begin to remove my shoes, dress, and underwear. Getting into the tub is painful the water is hot. Once my body is used to the water I try to relax. But memories of the day that I told my parents I was pregnant rushed into my head.

***Flashback* **

No no no no. This can't be right. Oh god what the hell am I going to do. This can't be happening to me right now. Fuck my dad is going to kill me. How the hell could this of happened? I was on the pill for crying out loud.

"Miss Steele are you ok?"

"Yes…I mean no. How could I be pregnant? I was on the pill" I ask the doctor.

"That may be but sometimes even the best birth control sometimes fails. Now when was your last period?"

"I don't know I never really kept track of it since I was on the pill"

"Lay back on the table and we'll have a little look see to see how far long you may be" I do as the doctor asks and lay back. She lifts my shirt to just under my bra and tucks an oversized paper towel into my pants. She squirts some blue gel onto my stomach and with the probe she begins to spread the gel around. With a few taps on the keyboard of the ultrasound machine the screen comes to life.

"Let's see what we have…..wow ok, Ana it looks to me as if your about 12 weeks pregnant...see that there, that little blip. That's your baby"

"My baby" I swallow hard. Tears roll down my face. I'm alone and I'm pregnant with his baby and he's gone.

When the doctor was finished I got dressed and made a follow up appointment. I have never been so scared in my life. What in the world am I going to tell my parents? What in the world are they going to make me do?

Walking into the house my father is sitting on the couch reading his paper and my mom is cooking away in the kitchen. I kick off my shoes and walk over to the couch and sit down next to my dad. I feel my body shake in fear. Neither of my parents has ever spanked me for being bad but I have a feeling that may all change once I tell them I'm 12 weeks pregnant.

"Dad can I talk to you for a minute?" He closed the paper and fold it twice then throws it onto the coffee table in front of him and turns to face me.

"Sure princess"

"I'm not really sure how to say this. Especially to you"

"Is everything alright Annie?"

"No" I whisper while shaking my head.

"Are you sick? Do you need me to phone the doctor?"

"I just came from the doctor's office"

"What did the doctor say? Do you have the flu or something? I know your mother told me she heard you throwing up the other morning"

"I wish it was the flu," I mumbled under my breath.

"Please princess you need to tell me what's wrong" Ok here goes nothing.

"Daddy I'm pregnant" Silence. My dad and I both sat there for at least time minutes not saying a thing to one another. That was until my mother walked in the room and seen the look on mine and dads face.

"Ray?" Nothing. He did move an inch. He didn't even look up at my mother.

"Ray?" Still nothing.

"Ana?" She now questions me.

"Yeah"

"Is everything alright with your father? He is white as a ghost"

"Umm" I don't know if I should tell her the reason why he looks like this right now.

"Pregnant" My father finally says something. Even though it was just a whisper but he finally found his voice.

"What did you say dear?" My mother asks.

"Pregnant" He says again.

"No sweet heart I'm just bloated a little"

"Not you Carla. Our daughter. She's pregnant"

"No" My mother said shaking her head. She couldn't believe it.

"I'm going to fucking kill him" My dad gets up and starts searching for him car keys.

"Dad please you can't"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do in my own house Anastasia. That man raped you and now you're pregnant with that fucker's child. You think I'm not going to kill him"

**(End flashback) **

I start to shiver, as the warm water is now cold. I get out of the tub and wrap a towel around myself and walk into the bedroom. I reach into my suitcase and pull out one of my old shirts that I packed in my overnight bag to sleep in. It isn't just any old shirt either. It's was his. I put it on like I have every night for the last ten years. It reaches down to my knees and has more holes than I can count but I can't part with it. It's the only thing I have to remind myself of him besides Teddy. I still remember the night he gave it to me. It was the first night I slept at his apartment. The first night we made love. The first time he told me he loved me. Thinking back now, it's the first time he lied to me.

**(Flashback) **

"So what did you tell your parent's?"

"I told them I'm spending the weekend at Jessica's house," I giggled.

"Who's Jessica?"

"I don't know it's just a name I came up with," I giggled again.

"You are such a naughty girl Miss Steele"

"Oh and would you have preferred it if I told them I was spending the weekend with you?"

"No I see your point," He says before getting out of his car first looking around making sure there isn't anyone around that we might know. He pops his head back in the car and says,

"It's clear come on" I get out of the car and he rushes to my side grabbing my hand and runs to the front door of his apartment. Once he opens the door to his apartment and we're inside he lets out a breath that he was holding.

He turns on the lights to his apartment. It's a nice apartment. Nothing big and fancy. A small one-bed room apartment. There is a couch and a loveseat in the living room with a couple of end tables that has lamps on them. A small TV stand with a flat screen. The kitchen is off to the side with a small eating area that has a table for only two.

"Would you like a tour?"

"Sure"

"Over there as you can see if the kitchen. That door right there is the bathroom. That's a closet" He takes my hand and walks us to the living room. He stops in front of a door and turns the knob.

"And this is my bedroom" He reaches his hand inside and flips on the light switch. Just like the rest of his apartment his bedroom is nothing special. There is a queen size bed in the middle of the room. A small end table at the side of his bed with only an alarm clock on it. There is a small closet with no door.

"So what do you think?"

"Well it's not what I pictured," He laughs.

"What did you picture?"

"I don't know. An ivory tower in the sky. Floor to ceiling windows, marble floors. A grand piano in the middle of your living room" I giggled.

"Maybe if I was paid a little better" He chuckles.

"I thought teachers made shit loads of money," I tease.

"Some do, some don't. I'm in the music department our funding is always getting cut"

"Oh. I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault baby so don't worry" He kisses me on the cheek.

"You hungry?"

"Sure"

He made us dinner. I didn't picture him as a cook but he did a pretty good job. He told me he learnt from watching his mother over the years. After dinner I helped with cleaning off the table and did the dishes.

"You want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure"

"What do you want to watch?"

"What movies do you have?"

"I have Netflix's" He smiles.

After popping the popcorn and pouring some soda we both cuddled on the couch and searched for something to watch.

"What are you in the mood for? Comedy, Drama, Romance?"

"Romance sounds good" He searches through the romance section. There are a lot of movies to choose from. Hope Floats, The lucky one, Come undone, Ghost, Only you. I squeal when I see Legend of the fall.

"That one"

"Legend of the fall really?"

"Why not? It's a great love story" I pout.

"Fine" He rolls his eyes and presses play. He grabs the throw from the top of the couch and covers our legs. About an hour into the movie my face is stained with tears. Christian is holding me close to him. And it comes to the part where Tristian and Susannah are kissing next to Samuels grave I start biting my lips.

I know what's going to happen next. Yep there it is. Brad Pitt fully naked making love to the beautiful Julia Ormond. I can never get over the fact how much my mom looks like her. I swear they could be twins.

I feel Christian fingers circling my knee. I turn my head to look at him. He beautiful gray eyes are staring at me. I suck in my bottom lip and bite. He moves his hand from my knee to above the blanket. With his thumb he removes my bottom lip and swipes his thumb across my lip. I close my eyes. I feel him move from the side of me. When I open my eyes he is right in front of me.

"You're making it hard for me to watch the movie when you keep biting that lip"

"Sorry" I whisper.

"Don't be. I just want to be the one that bites that lip"

"Then do it" I bravely say.

And he does. He pulls me forward and latches down on my lip. While my lip is being sucked into his mouth his tongue is slowly running long it. Chills are running down my spine. I've never been kissed like this before by him or by any boy.

He releases my lips and starts kissing me passionately. When we break from our kiss we're both panting. He takes my hands and pulls me up from the couch. I wrap my arms around his neck. His hand finds my backside, and lifts me. My legs go round his waist, and before I knew it he was walking us to his bedroom.

He walks until his knees hit the side of the bed. The thought of him throwing me on the bed is the first thing that came to my mind. But instead he turns around and sits.

He lets go of my butt and moves his hands. One hand is at the small of my back holding me tightly and the other is spread around the back and side of my neck.

"You are so beautiful" he looks me in the eyes. My hands take over and I begin to remove his shirt when I'm finished he removes mine.

I get up from sitting on his lap and slowly remove my pants and stand in front of him in just my panties. His eyes roam my body. He stands himself and removes his own pants then stands in front of me in just his boxers. His erection is trying to poke through the small slit in the front of his boxers.

I take a step closer to him running my fingers alone the top of his boxers. He does the same with the tops of my panties.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to Anastasia"

"I want too. I want you to be my first and my last" I look up to him. He has the softest smile spread across his lips.

He closes the small gap between us and crashes his lip to mine. Both of our hands roam each other's bodies. I threaded my fingers through his hair tugging lightly. I pulled away from his lips panting.

"Take me to bed Christian" Christian swept me up in his arms and placed me on the bed. His eyes darken to a color I have never seen before.

"As much as I love these panties they need to go" His fingers slipped inside the hen and he lowered down my legs until they were off. Kneeling between my now spread legs. He lowered himself and started kissing the inside of my legs moving slowly up to my thighs.

"Please Christin. Oh, God" He moved himself higher until his lips reached my breasts. His tongue softly stroked my nipple and then the other. As he continued to suck, bite, and lick his right hand traveled down the side of my body over my stomach and between my legs.

His middle finger slipped through my wet folds and came in contact with my swollen clit. His finger rubbed small circles into my clit. I felt something building in my core. The feeling is so intense.

"Oh God, Oh God" his finger moved faster and faster. Flicking, rubbing, and pinching.

"That's it baby feel it" But then he stops.

"Christin why did you stop?" I asked panting.

"Because I want your first orgasm to be while I'm inside you while I'm making love to you" Love. He wants to make love to me. I nod my head. He gets off the bed and heads towards the nightstand where he takes out a condom. He comes back to the bed and removes his boxers.

Wow just wow. My eyes widen at the sight in front of me. He's big. Huge. I'm not even sure he'll even fit inside of me. And as if he was reading my thoughts he said,

"Don't worry your body will adjust" I didn't say anything. He climbed back onto the bed between my already spread legs. He kneeled in front of me and ripped the foil packet opened and rolled it over his harden erection.

He positioned himself over me. The head of his cock at my entrance.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes more than anything in the world"

"Ok" He whispered before his lips met mine. His kiss was soft and sweet. I felt him slowly push his cock into me. It wasn't that bad at first but the move entered I could feel myself stretch then there was this earth shattering pain that caused me to scream out.

"FUCK!" He tried to go as slow as he could but the slower he went the more I could feel the pain. He stopped.

"Please just do it"

"I don't want to hurt you baby"

"I know but the slower you go the more it hurts. Please just do it" He looked into my eyes. He took a deep breath and held it. In one quick move he pushed all the way through. Tears slipped out my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," He chanted.

"It's ok just give me a second to get used to it" He did. He stayed completely still. I'm not sure how long time passed until I could no longer feel the pain but once it was gone I said,

"I'm ok. You can move now"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes" He kissed my forehead and began to move.

"Fuck Ana you are so tight" he said before he started to move his hips.

I can feel my orgasm building already. Just as it was when he was fingering me. I begin to moan in pleasure underneath him. Fuck this feels so good.

"That's it baby feel me. Feel all of me"

"Christian" I moan out. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling of our lovemaking.

"Open your eyes baby. I want to see those beautiful blue eyes" My eyes shoot open and look into his gray eyes.

He starts to quicken his movements. Kissing me. Caressing me.

"Oh god Ana" he moan into my mouth.

"Fuck Christian….I'm….coming, I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't stop….Ahhhhh fuck don't stop" I scream. He thrusts harder into me.

"I love you," He says look at me. I sucked in a breath. Oh my god he said he loves me. ME! He loves me.

With a signal tear that escaped my eye I tell him,

"I love you too Christian"

"Say it. Say it again Ana"

"I love you. I love you Christian"

"Fuuuucccckkkk" he screams as his orgasm takes over his body.

He falls on top of me. He buries his face in my neck. We both stay like this until our breathing becomes normal again. When he lifts his head back up to look at me he asks,

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"What you said? Did you mean it when you said you loved me too?"

"Yes I did. Did you?"

"With all my heart and soul. I love you Anastasia Rose Steele"

"And I love you Christian Grey" I kissed his lips softly.

We ended up making love three more times before we were completely exhausted and could no longer move. Before we went to bed he handed me one of his t-shirts to put on.

**(End Flashback) **

I lay in the hotel's bed and cry. Why did he lie to me? Why did he tell me he loved me when he really didn't? Why put me through all that pain? Why make me believe that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together? Why? Why? Why?

I cried myself to sleep. I cried for myself. I cried for my son. I even cried for Christian.

**(The next morning) **

I wake up to the sun beaming down on my face. I slowly open my eyes trying to let them adjust to the light.

I get out of bed and go into the bathroom to relieve myself. I wash my hands and walk through my bedroom into the main sitting room. Kate must had ordered room service because she is sitting at the table digging into her pancakes.

"Morning" I say as I take my seat and open the silver lid to my own meal.

"Morning"

"So how did you sleep last night?" Kate asks.

"Alright I guess. How about you?"

"I slept fine"

"That's good" I smiled at her.

We finished our breakfast and changed out of our pajamas. As I was packing the thought came to me that I haven't called Teddy yet. I look around my room for my purse but I can't find it. I go into the sitting area and look round but still I'm unable to find it.

"Kate" I call out. Maybe she has it.

"Yeah?" She pokes her head out of her room.

"Have you seen my purse?"

"No why?"

"My cell phone is in my purse and I need to call Teddy"

"When did you last have it?"

"At the high school. I was talking to Teddy on my phone but I had to let him go because Mr. Smith stopped me. Then I bumped into Christian, and then we left"

"Maybe you left it in that guys car that gave us a ride back to the hotel?"

"Shit, I think you're right. Great now what am I doing to do?"

"Here take my phone and call Teddy. I'll go see if I can find his name in the phone book" She hands me her phone and I take it.

I go back into my room and call home.

"Hello" My mom answers.

"Hi mom"

"Ana! You're up awfully early. I wasn't expecting you to call for at least another couple of hours"

"I know. Kate and I went back to the hotel early last night. Is Teddy up?"

"Yes hold on"…."Teddy its mom. She wants to talk to you"

"Hi mom"

"Hey kiddo. Miss me?"

"I always miss you mom. When you coming home?"

"Soon baby. Aunt Kate and I are just finishing packing then were leaving"

"Cool. I love you mom"

"I love you too Teddy bear" Teddy hands my mother back the phone and we talk for several minutes before ending our call.

With my overnight bag I walk out my room. Kate is there waiting for me with a disappointing look on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"He wasn't in the phone book. Sorry Ana"

"It's ok. I'll call and cancel all my credit cards when I get home"

"In that case you ready to go?"

"Yes please"

**(Taylor's POV The night he took Ana back to the hotel) **

After driving Miss Steele and her friend back to the hotel I returned to the high school and waited for Mr. Grey. Two hours later. Mr. Grey walked out of the high school and got into the car.

"Escala Taylor" He ordered.

We were about half way to Mr. Grey's "ivory tower in the sky" as he likes to call it when he asked me,

"Taylor what is this?" He holds up a small purse to show me.

"While you were inside I gave a women and her friend a ride home. She seemed very upset about something and needed to get out of there right away." I tell him.

"Did she give you a name?"

"A Miss Steele Sir. Anastasia Steele" His face went blank. He stared at the purse in his hands for I don't know how long. I pulled into the parking garage at Escala and parked the car. I got out and opened the door for Mr. Grey but he didn't budge.

"Sir we're here" He got out of the car with the purse still in his hands and walked over to his private elevator.

**(Ana's POV) **

Kate pulls into my long driveway. I let out a sigh of relief. Home finally. Never thought I would be so happy to see Portland again. Kate takes my bag out of the back seat and hands it to me.

"So lunch tomorrow?" She asks.

"Sounds good"

"Bye"

"Bye Kate thanks again"

"Any time" I got out of the car and walked to the front door. Once I was inside I heard Kate car drive away.

I placed my overnight bag on the floor of the foyer and went in search of my family.

"Hello anyone home" I called out as I entered the living room.

"We're in here" I hear my mother reply back from the family room. As I was walking through the living room and into the hallway I took off my shoes. I don't mind wearing heels but they always killed my feet when I wear them for too long.

Walking into the family room I see my mom and Teddy curled up watching a movie while my dad is on his IPad that I got him last Christmas watching a football game.

"I'm back" I plop down next to my mother on the couch.

"Mom!" Teddy squeals before climbing over my mom to get to me.

"Hey there kiddo" I wrap my arms around him and squeeze him tightly.

"So how was it?" My mom asked me.

"I'm not sure. Kate and I left early"

"You mean you didn't stay for your award. Oh Anastasia why would you do that?"

"Mom believe me I had my reasons"

"Well why don't we make some lunch for our boys and you can tell me" I knew my mother wasn't going to let it go. That's Carla Steele for you.

"Alright" I roll my eyes. I follow my mother to the kitchen. She grabs a few items from the pantry while I get a few things from the refrigerator. We both place everything on the kitchen island and begin to make sandwiches.

"Ok so tell me why in God's green earth did you leave early? And start from the beginning. Don't leave anything out" She says and she opens up the jar of mayo.

"Fine. When we got there everything was decked out to the nines. Red carpets, spotlights. It looked as if I was walking into the golden globes or something. It was beautiful. Kate and I grabbed a glass of wine and that when I spotted Melissa. God mom you should have seen her. She looked awful"

"Surgery?"

"Yes and lots of it too. She looked like a Dolly Parton experiment gone wrong. Anyways after talking to her Kate and I found our table which was near the stage of course. That's when I bumped into Jill Harding. She told me a few things that surprised me. Like big time surprised me"

"What did she say?" She questioned.

"Well, I had mentioned how nice the high school looked. She told me that someone donated a lot of money for remodeling"

"Well that was nice of them. Who was it that donated the money?"

"Christian Grey" I said looking my mother in the eyes. She dropped the knife that was in her hands and grabbed ahold of the edge of the counter top of the island.

"Mom calm down. Take a deep breath"

"I'm calm" She exhales. "Ok so Mr. Grey donated money to the school for remodeling. How does an old music teacher donate tons of money for something like that?"

"Apparently he's a music producer now. Mom please don't let dad find out. If he does he'll end up hunting him down and possible killing him"

"And your father would have a right to do it too. That man manipulated you into thinking that he loved you to get you into his bed. And where did that leave you. Pregnant at the age of 18"

"I know mom I was a naïve little girl back then but I'm not anymore"

"I know you're not sweetheart" She smiles at me before picking up the knife and continuing to cut the sandwiches. "So what else happened? What caused you to leave so early?"

"He showed up. That is what caused me to leave early. Only thing though as Kate and I were rushing out she forgot her purse and rushed back into get it. As I was walking down the hall Mr. Smith was there and stopped to talk to me. He asked me where I was going and I told him I had to leave because of my son.

Kate came back with her purse then started asking questions that I told her to wait until we got outside. Because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going thanks to Kate I ended up crashing into someone"

"Oh? Who?"

"Christian" My mother's eyes went wide. "That's not the worst part either. Mr. Smith caught up to me as Kate was talking to him. Mr. Smith had said something like 'oh Ms. Steele your still here I thought you were leaving because of your son' Well that earned a look and a question from Christian"

"What did he ask?"

"He asked me if I was married"

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything. I completely ignored him and told Kate we needed to leave, and we did"

"Good!"

We put the finishing touches on our lunch and brought them into the family room with a large bowl of potato chips. My parent's stayed for a little while after we ate our lunch.

Teddy and I couldn't go out to dinner like I promised him because of me leaving my purse in that man's car. I already called the credit card companies and cancelled them. I should be expecting new ones in the mail in the next 24-48 hours.

As Teddy was getting ready for bed I couldn't help but think of what Kate had said on how Teddy looks so much like Christian. I guess I never really noticed it before until now. I haven't seen Christian for ten years. I burned all the pictures I had of him a few days after Teddy was born.

I didn't want him to end up finding them when he got older and start asking who that man is in the picture. Now after seeing Christian. Even if it was only for that brief moment I see a lot of him in Teddy. From the way he walks to his messy copper colored hair.

If it wasn't for Teddy's blue eyes he could be Christian's twin. Just a few feet shorter.

Teddy walks out of his bathroom running his tongue over his freshly brushed teeth. I pull back the covers on his bed and he gets in. I tuck him in and give him a kiss on the forehead before telling him good night.

I close his bedroom door and head downstairs to my studio/office. Lining the walls of my office are all the awards that I have won over the years for the songs I have written for various Artists.

My favorite award by far is the one I got for writing the song (Every time for Britney Spears) I wrote it when Teddy was just a week old. Even though I hated Christian so much, I missed him. Every time I closed my eyes I pictured him here with us. Teddy in his arms and me curled up next to him listening to him telling us how much he loves us.

I grab a pen and a pad of paper from my desk and sit down in front of my piano. I was contacted a few weeks ago by Chad Kroeger of Nickelback. He was hoping that I could come up with something. I have written songs for him in the past as well as his wife. The band is almost finished with their new album but they are lacking the fact that they don't have a good enough love song.

With my fingers on the ivory's I start play the cords they sent me last week.

"**After dark, laughing in the rain. Silver heart locket on a chain. Well pictures fade and silver turns to grey. But the best of thieves couldn't take my love away. Give me just one wish…" **

My mind instantly goes to Christian.

"**I miss you so, so, I do. I miss you so, so, I do. I miss you so, so, I do. I miss you so much" **Damn you Christian Grey. Almost every song I have ever written has almost always had something to do with the way I feel about him. Bastard. Why can't I just forget about him? _ You'll never be able to forget about him. He was the love of your life. Or so you thought. _ Pipe down woman. No one cares what you have to say. And besides weren't you the one crying with me when he told us he lied about it all. _Bite me! _Yeah that's what I thought.

"**I just woke up from a dream today. Time gone by but you still look the same. It felt so real to have you back with me. It's just too bad it's just another dream" **God he did look the same as he did ten years ago. Still handsome as ever. Time has truly been on his side. Of course his suit did seem to have been upgraded just a little. Ok a lot. Geez I just wish… _Save it girlfriend and put it in what you do best. _My music.

"**If I could give it all away I'd do it for one more day. Trade it in for one more moment. Tell you what I never told ya. All the things I left unsaid. I meant to say before you left. I thought I had the time to wait. Now it's too late to tell you. That I… I miss you so, so, I do" **

Fuck! He's like a cancer. After several treatments you finally get rid of it, and years go by without even thinking about it. But then all of a sudden out of nowhere it comes back and hits you like a ton of bricks.

I write out what I came up with so far and call it a night. I'll e-mail Chad in the morning letting him know I'm almost finished, and that I should have it for him within the next two days. This way he can add whatever finishing touches that he and or his band would like on it.

I strip myself of my clothes when I'm in my bedroom. In my closet I grab one of my simple nightgowns and put it on. I turn down my bed and get in. I liked the mattress at the hotel but nothing beats my mattress at home.

Normally right now I would have my phone in my hands looking through e-mails or even reading a story or two from one of those Fan Fiction sites but since my phone is somewhere back in Seattle I am reduced to counting sheep.

**(The next morning) **

I wake up to the sound of music coming from my alarm clock. It must be 7.A.M already. I'm not sure what time I fell asleep last night but I know it was between 155-165 sheep.

I get out of bed and do my normal routine of going to the bathroom, washing my hands and walking across the hall to wake Teddy up for school. Teddy is a dream in the morning. He doesn't give me any problems at all. He gets up goes to the bathroom, takes a quick shower, and changes into his school clothes then head into the kitchen for his breakfast.

I hear him walk down the back staircase, which is my cue to plate up his normal bacon and eggs and pour him a glass of milk.

"Morning honey" I greet him.

"Good. How about you?"

"I slept like I was on cloud nine" I winked, and he giggled.

"Hurry up and eat or you're going to miss your bus"

Teddy finishes his breakfast and rinses off his plate before putting it in the dishwasher. He goes to the half bath down the hall and brushes his teeth. I wait for him at the front door with his book bag. When he's done I open the front door and him and I walk down the driveway and wait for his bus. Three minutes later his bus arrives and he gets on and takes his seat near the middle of the bus and waves. I wave back and wait until the bus drives away before walking back to the house.

Back inside the house I go to my office to type up what I came up with last night and send the e-mail to Chad. Ten minutes later the house phone starts to rings. I look at the caller ID and see that it's a Vancouver number. Only one guess who that could be.

"Good morning Chad"

"Good morning sunshine. I have a bone to pick with you"

"You do? What for?"

"Yes I do. Where the hell were you the other night?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I finally made it to your old high school your principal told me you left in a hurry"

"What were you doing at my high school?"

"To honor you of course"

"Honor me? What would YOU be honoring me for? I was there for my ten year reunion and to get some kind of achievement award"

"You would be correct but you were also supposed to get an award for that song you wrote all those years ago"

"What song….Oh" Now it makes sense. Now I get why it looked like I was at the golden globes and why Christian was there. When I was 8 months pregnant with Teddy I sold the song that Christian and I had wrote together. I didn't sell it for much but it's what got me started in the music writing business. It wasn't until 3 years ago that Avril's agent came across it. In fact that's the song that got Avril and Chad together.

"Yeah that song my dear"

"I'm sorry. If I would have known you were going to be there…."

"You still would have left anyways. Babe it's ok. No sweat, I understand" When Chad and Avril first contacted me asking me for permission, even though I had already sold it to a music label they still wanted my ok. They had asked me where or how I came up with the song. So I did. We met for lunch the next day and I pretty much spilled my entire life story to them. Poor Avril was in tears.

"Thanks. So what do you think of the lyrics I sent you?"

"Great! They are amazing Ana. You really out did yourself again"

"Well it's not completely finished"

"Don't even worry about it. After reading it over a few things popped in my head to add to it" See what I told you. I knew he would put his own touches on it.

"That's great. I can't wait to see what you came up with"

"I'll make sure to send you and little Teddy a copy of the CD before it gets released to the public"

"He'll love that"

"Alright sexy Mama I need to get going. I meeting the guys at the studio in an hour"

"Have fun. Lay off the yager it's still early"

"Yes mom" He teases.

"Bye" He says his good bye and we end the call. I'm very happy that he enjoyed what I sent him. I wasn't sure if he was going to like it or not but after talking to him and listening to him tell me how amazing it is, I breathe a sigh of relief.

Well now that I don't have to worry with come up with the rest of the song I might as well call Kate and have her come over early instead of waiting around until lunchtime for her to show up.

Still in my office I pick the phone back up. Just as I was about to turn the phone on and dial Kate's number the phone rang, startling me. I look at the caller ID and see that someone is calling my house from my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Good morning is this Miss Steele?" The voice over the phone sounds familiar.

"Yes. Can I ask who this is and why you're calling from my cell phone?"

"Miss Steele this is Jason Taylor. I'm the one who gave you and your friend a ride back to your hotel. Later that night my boss came across your purse in the back seat. I was wondering if your available tomorrow morning at your house so that I can drop it off"

"Oh god, forgive me. I didn't mean to get snippy over the phone. Yes please tomorrow morning will be just fine. What time is good for you Mr. Taylor?"

"Anytime ma'am. My boss and I will be in the area"

"Well my son and I wait for his bus at the end of our driveway around 8. You can just swing by then"

"8 A.M it is. Have a good day Miss Steele"

"Thanks. You too" I ended the call. Thank god there are still nice people in the world.

I called Kate and told her to come over. Kate showed up about ten minutes later with takeout sandwiches from our favorite bistro.

"These look so good. Thanks for picking them up Kate"

"No problem. So what's new?"

"Well I finished the song I was working on for Chad"

"Oh yeah. That's awesome"

"Yeah, and that guy called me today too. He is going to be in town tomorrow with his boss so he is going to drop off my purse for me"

"That's nice of him. And his boss too for letting him"

"Yeah it is. You know I was just thinking to myself earlier today that there are still nice people in this world"

"It's rare," She mentions. "Soooo I was looking online last night at a few things"

"When are you not online Kate?" I laugh and she joins.

"I promise I wasn't doing any kind of shopping. I was doing a little research"

"Research. On what?"

"No what. Who?"

"Kate please tell me it isn't who I'm thinking of"

"Ok I won't" She bites into her sandwich and chews looking anywhere she can but at me.

"God Kate. Why?" She swallows her food and shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I know you and you won't tell me anything about it. So I had to go and find out for myself"

"Kate" I sigh. "It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's the fact that I don't know anything about him. I mean…yeah I know him. The old him. I have no clue what he is like now. I'm not even sure they stuff he told me back then was even true. He lied to me about being in love with me, so what's to say that everything else he told me was a lie too"

"Did you know he was adopted?" She asks and I nod my head. I guess he was telling the truth about that.

"Did you know that his older brother Elliot, and his younger sister Mia were also adopted as well" Again I nod my head yes.

"Did you know that it was because of his sister that he started to learn to play the piano so that he would play her a lullaby to get her to go to sleep?"

"Yes I knew that too. I guess he wasn't lying about his family when he told me. What's your point?"

"My point is, maybe the only thing he lied about was when he said he didn't love you"

"Yeah. Right" I said sarcastically. How would she know? She didn't see the look in his eyes. And that's just it. There was nothing. No sign of sadness, no gault for what he was saying. Nothing.

"Ok let's change the subject shall we"

"Yes please"

For the remainder of our lunch we talked about up and coming Artists that are just hitting the music scene. After lunch Kate left and I began my own routine. Which normally is blasting the music throughout the house while cleaning. I always start with the upstairs first then work my way down. It doesn't take me long since it's just Teddy and I.

Once I'm finished with the cleaning I jump into the shower. I wash my hair, my body, shave my legs and my under arms then get out. I was never one for taking long showers. I find it a waste of time and money just standing there under the water.

I put on a pair of jeans and a green Duck Dynasty that Kate got me a year ago as a joke. After throwing on a pair of flats I walk to the end of the driveway and wait for Teddy's bus to arrive. Everything has felt so odd today. Not having my phone with me is killing me. I live for my phone. I don't think I have ever gone this long without it.

I heard the bus honk its horn about mile away. The driver must be at the Johnson's house dropping off Jimmy and Angelina. In no time at all the bus pulls up to the front of my driveway. The bus driver waves to me with a smile and Teddy comes running towards me. Once Teddy is safely at my side the driver drives off.

"How was school buddy?"

"It was great. We had music class today and the teacher called on me to play on the piano"

"Oh yeah and how did you do?" Teddy is amazing on the piano. He started playing when he was just three years old.

"I did really good, I only missed one note but that's because the teacher started yelling at one of the other kids who was throwing balls of paper in the back of the room"

"Mom do you think we can play something later tonight before bed?"

"Of course baby, anything you want" I lean down and kiss the top of his head.

Later that night after dinner Teddy and I went into my studio and began to play on the piano.

"What do you want to play?" I hand him the folder of sheet music I have. He takes a few out and looks them over carefully. He stops when he sees John Legend's – All of me.

"Can I play this while you sing?"

"Teddy you know I'm no good at singing"

"Yes you are. Please mom"

"Alright but only if you sing with me"

"You got it" He smiled before sitting down on the bench. His little fingers started playing the notes. I can't believe how talented my little boy is. Just like his… Nope not going to say it.

Two songs later Teddy started to yawn and I decided it was time to call it a night.

…..

Another morning my alarm wakes me up and I play super mom to my son. I wake him and go downstairs to start breakfast while he showers and changes into his school clothes. After he eats his breakfast and brushes him teeth, I grab his book bag and wait for him at the front door. Just like yesterday morning we start out little walk down to the end of the driveway.

**(Christian's POV) **

Taylor and I have been in Portland since last night. After he told me he called Anastasia and she agreed for him to stop by her house to drop off her purse, I dropped everything and had Gail pack Taylor and I a bag.

We left the hotel about 30 minutes ago and are just about to pull up at her driveway. My stomach has been doing flips all morning. I hardly got any sleep last night. I kept tossing and turning. I'm nervous as to how she is going to react once she finds out that I'm Taylor's boss.

Taylor parked the car across from Anastasia's driveway. I'm sitting in the back seat watching her as she walks down the long driveway with who I guess is her son. They're too far away for me to get a clear view.

**(Ana's POV) **

As Teddy and I get to the end of the driveway I see a black car parked across from my driveway. That must be Mr. Taylor's car. I look at my watch. He's a few minutes early. I watch as his car window goes down and he gives me a small wave. I wave back and smile.

"Mom who's that?" Teddy asked.

"Someone who gave Aunt Kate and me a ride back to our hotel when we were in Seattle. I left my purse in his car by mistake and he was kind enough to bring it to me"

**(Taylor's POV) **

The closer Miss Steele gets to the end of her driveway with her son the more I think my eyes are playing tricks on me. Her son. Her son looks like a spitting image of Mr. Grey only a few feet shorter.

"Taylor?" He sees it too.

"Y-yes Sir?"

"The background check that I asked you pull for Miss Steele. Did it give her son's date of birth?"

"Y-yes Sir"

"What was it?"

"March 7th Sir"

I watch in the rearview mirror as Mr. Grey counts on his fingers. His breath catches in his throat and his eyes widen. His face goes from shocked to anger in a flash. He opens the back door but quickly closes it when a big yellow school bus pulls up to the side of us.

"Are you fucking kidding me" He says to himself, among a few other choice words.

Miss Steele walks her son to the bus and gives him a kiss on the top of his head. The bus doors opens and her son steps up. She takes a few steps back and waves to the bus as it drives off. As soon as it is out of her sight she turns and begins to walk towards the car. Fuck I have no idea how this is going to go but by the look on Mr. Grey's face I don't think it's going to be pleasant. Right now I'm thankful that the back passenger windows are tinted.

**(Ana's POV) **

"Morning Mr. Taylor"

"Morning" His voice is a little shaky. It's like he is scared about something or maybe nervous?

"Thank you again for bringing me my purse back. I've been so lost without my phone"

"Not a problem ma'am"

"Is your boss with you as well? I would like to thank him for allowing you to come here" I look at the back window but it's tinted.

I hear the car doors unlock and the back door open. I take a few steps back waiting for whom I assume is Mr. Taylor's boss to get out. My heart begins to race when I'm met with a cooper haired gray-eyed man. Christian.

"Oh what the fuck" I blurt out.

"You can say that again. Hello Anastasia"

"Christian what are you doing here?"

"You see Anastasia Taylor here works for me. So that makes me his boss" I turn to look at Mr. Taylor and he gives me an apologetic smile.

"I don't have time for this. Mr. Taylor can I please have my purse" I hold my hand out and wait for him to hand it to me.

"He doesn't have it I do"

"Then can I please have it" Christian reaches in the back seat and grabs my purse. He then closes the back door and leans against the car.

"Here you are Anastasia. Your purse" I take a step and hold out my hand to take it. When I do try to take it, it's like he has a death grip on it.

"Let go of my purse Christian"

"No. Not until you answer one question" I let go of my purse and let out a huff.

"What?" I hiss.

"Your son?" He knows. Oh god he knows.

"What about MY son"

"What's his name?"

"Why do you want to know my sons name? What is so important that you need to know his name?" I know why.

**(Small flashback) **

"What are your parents' like Christian?"

"Well my mother is one of the sweetest women I know. She is kind, loving, and very important to me. She saved my life"

"And your dad. What's he like"

"My dad is a Lawyer. So you can just imagine what he is like" He laughs.

"Are your grandparent's still alive?"

"Yes" He went on to tell me all about his grandparent's and how he used to spend all his time with his grandfather Theodore on his boat.

**(End flashback) **

"Just humor me Anastasia"

"Theodore. Theodore Raymond Steele"

"Theodore huh" He smirked.

"What do you want Christian? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to return your purse that you left in my car, and because I wanted to see you. You left in a hurry the other night we never had a chance to talk"

"Talk?"

"I think there's a lot that you and I need to talk about" He steps closer to me. His right hand reaches for my face. I want to lean into his hand but I can't. I just can't. Not after everything he has done to me. I take a step back needing to put some distance between us.

"I think I need to go," I tell him.

"Please Anastasia just give me a minute to explain"

"Good bye Christian" I turn on my heel and leave. Walking towards my house I don't even bother looking over my shoulder to see if he is still there, I can feel his eyes on me.

Once I was safe and sound in my house I called Kate. I needed her here. I needed someone I can talk to. Twenty minutes later Kate arrived.

"So chick what's up?" She asked as she sat down on the living room couch.

"I don't even know where to begin"

"Well start from the beginning and we'll go from there"

"Alright" I take a deep breath then let it out. "Ok so you remember that guy who gave us a ride back to the hotel. Jason Taylor. Well it turns out he works for Christian"

"Wait Christian? As in Christian Grey. Your ex?"

"Yup that would be the one. Well Mr. Taylor showed up this morning like he said he would, and guess who just so happened to be with him?"

"Christian" She answers.

"Yeah"

"So what happened? What did you do? What did he do?"

"I didn't so anything. I do him I had to go. He said he wanted to explain"

"Explain? Explain what?"

"I don't know, I didn't stick around long enough to give him a chance"

"Why not?"

"Because I was afraid of what would happen"

"What do you mean?" Kate looked at me confused.

"Whenever we were together there would be this….God I don't even know how to explain it"

"Ok don't worry about that. What else happened? Did you slap him, hit him, and beat the shit out of him for what he put you through"

"What? No Kate, come on, really? He asked me what Teddy's name was"

"What the….Teddy was there? He saw all this?"

"No this happened after Teddy got on the bus"

"Oh thank God. I couldn't even imagine how you would have to explain this all to Teddy"

"Yeah me either. What am I going to do Kate?"

"Maybe it's time"

"Maybe" I sigh.

**(One month later. Nickelback's CD release party) **

Kate and I arrived in Vancouver this morning. Chad and Avril insisted that we stayed in their guesthouse instead of some hotel. I have visited their house before on many occasions but this was the first for Kate. Pulling into their driveway Kate's jaw dropped. She was a little shocked at the size of their house. I wanted to tell her if you think this is huge you should see the house they own in LA but I kept it to myself.

I parked my car next to Chad's yellow Lamborghini. Kate's jaw dropped even more. It has been a dream of hers to own one.

"Kate your drooling" I shake my head and giggle.

"Come on I'm sure if you ask nicely he'll let you drive it"

"Really!"

"Maybe" I shrug my shoulder before getting out of the car.

"There she is" I hear a deep man's voice coming from a few feet behind me. I turn around and see Chad standing there in a pair of old blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Chad!" I squeal before running over to him and wrapping my arms around him. He lifts me up and spins me around. God it has been so long since I have seen him.

"Hey! Will you two get a room," Chad stops spinning me and we both turn to look behind him and there she is. His beautiful wife all in black like usual.

"Av" I go running and pull her into a hug.

"Look at you. You look amazing," I tell her.

"Thanks so do you. God I can't believe you're a mom. Shit I can't wait to have kids if it means I'll have a body like yours" I blush.

"Well you better jump on the good foot and do the bad thing," I tease.

"Girlfriend you have no idea how many times we have jumped on that foot" She laughs and I join in.

"T.M.I"

"Ahh but you love it" Chad chimes in.

"Yeah, yeah" Kate clears her throat.

"Oh shit. Sorry Kate. Chad you remember Kate right?"

"Yeah totally" He walks over to her and shakes her hand.

"Avril this is my best friend Kate. Kate this is Avril" They have never met before and I know Kate is a big fan of hers.

"Nice to meet you Kate" Avril walks over to her and gives her a hug.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it. You're Avril Lavigne. I'm such a huge fan"

"Thanks" Avril blushes.

"Why don't we show you to the guest house, let you two get settled in for a while before we need to leave for the release party?" Chad said.

"Sounds good to me" I smile and help him with the bags.

An hour later Kate and I are settled in and changing into our dresses for the release party. I wasn't too sure what to pack so I went with what I always thought worked. A little black dress and what Kate likes to call my come fuck me heels.

"Kate you ready?"

"Just about" She comes walking into my bathroom with her hands at her ears trying to put on her earring.

"There all finished"

"Great the limo is waiting out front for us" Chad and Avril left a little while ago in their own limo. I spray a little hairspray in my hair and I'm good to go.

This is the third release party I have ever been to. Their all the same but yet different. It all depends on the band or Artist. If it's a signal Artist they are more laid back. If it's a rock band it can get a bit crazy.

…..

Driving to the release party location I get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's like it's telling me something is going to happen. I can't make out if it's something bad or something good. But whatever it is it's making me 10x's nervous than I should be.

The driver comes to a stop and both Kate and I look out the tinted window. Wow, there are reporters everywhere. The first thing I do when the driver opens the door for us is put on my sunglasses. The flashes from the camera are killer on the eyes. All the celebrities do it. After you ever seen a picture of a celebrate getting out of a car without having sunglasses on? If you do it's rare but 95% of the time they have something covering their eyes. Day or night.

I'm the first one out. People are screaming my name left right and center. I turn my head a few times so that they can get a picture of me from all angles. I then reach my hand inside the limo to help Kate. She steps out and is instantly blinded.

"God Ana how do you put up with all of this?"

"Why do you think I put the glasses on" I giggle then reach into my purse for the second pair that I brought with me just for Kate.

"You are awesome Ana. Thanks"

We walk the red carpet both stopping every few feet for out picture. Questions are asked mainly to me. There were a few reporters asking Kate who she was and why she was with me. Kate's answer to most of the question's, was that she is my best friend and we always go everywhere together. Which is true.

The closer we got to the door the more and more that feeling in my stomach grew. It is making me so uneasy. I don't like feeling like this. Kate sensing something wrong she puts her hand on my arms and asks,

"Something wrong Ana?"

"I'm not sure. Let's just get inside maybe it'll pass" She nod's her head and we continue to walk. The doorman opens the door for us and we step inside. The first thing that hits me is the smell of liquor. Bottles are already flowing. "There's no party like a Nickelback party," I say to myself with a little laugh.

"Let's go find Avril and Chad," I say to Kate. She hooks her arm into my mine and we make our way through the crowd. We get stopped a few times by a couple of people who try and strike up a conversation with us about anything and everything they could think of.

I hear a couple of teenage girls scream out of control in excitement. With my eyes I follow the screams and that's when I see Chad and Avril.

"Excuse us," I say to the people we were talking to and make out way over to the lovebirds.

Chad is the first one to spot us. He waves for us to come over. We wave back and head over there. Greet them both with a kiss on each cheek and a small hug.

"We thought the two of you weren't going to make it. You had us worried there for a while" Avril states.

"We've been here for a while now. We just keep getting stopped by everyone" Kate replies.

"Well we're glad you're here" A man in a black suit came up to Chad and whispered something in his ear.

"The guys are here," Chad said once the man in black left. "Ana you're sticking around for a while right?"

"Yeah of course. Why what's up?"

"Av and I have something special for you"

"Please you guys didn't…" He cuts me off.

"Your right we didn't but we want to"

"Ok so what is it?"

"It's a surprise. You just have to wait and see. Give me about an hour. I have to go take some pictures with the guys and do a quick interview then you'll see" He grins. God I hate it when he grins like that. He is just a sneaky bastard.

"Alright. We'll keep Avril Company for the time being"

"Sounds good" He kisses his wife good bye then takes off towards one of the doors on his right.

Kate, Avril, and I stand in the spot where he left us and sip on a few drinks that we were served from one of the passing waiters. While we are waiting I keep getting this eerie feeling that someone is watching me. I mean I know there are people looking at me but this feels like something different.

I try to scan the entire room but it's so large and filled with so many people I'm have a hard time focusing on where I should look.

More than an hour goes by before Chad returns. He tells us about the interview and how everyone is looking forward to the tour starting. About another hour goes by of us just talking.

"Ok you ready for your surprise Ana?"

"Sure!" They two of them walk us over to the stage. In front of the stage are rows of seats. Kate and I are placed right in front. Both Chad and Avril make their way onto the stage as well as the rest of the band members.

Now I understand why the band is getting on stage but I have no clue why Avril is up there with them. Daniel takes a seat behind the drums, Ryan picks up one of the guitars and well as Mike. Chad and Avril sit down on two stools that are places right in front of mics.

Oh what the hell is going on?

"Welcome everyone to the Here and Now CD release party. The band and I want to thank you all for coming and supporting us. As you can see we're going to play a few songs from the CD but first there is something my wife and I would like to do" He looks over to Avril to let her speak.

"Years ago a young woman sold a song that she had written. That song went to the back of the pile. It wasn't until a few years ago that it was present to me by my agent. I took one look at the lyric and instantly became in love with it. A few months later I had asked my agent look around for a male Artist who would be interested in singing it with me as a duet. A month later I got a call saying that they found someone who would be perfect" She blushes. Chad grabs her hand and lifts it to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"Anyways I can go on for hours about this. The song is what brought Chad and I together and today we want to thank her for that. So Ana we want to thank you by singing your song to you. We love you"

The sounds of the piano starts to fill the entire room. My heart skips a beat. The last time I've heard this song sung live was when I sang it with Christian and the talent show in his high school.

As soon as I hear Avril's voice it takes me back. A small tear escapes. I don't even try to wipe it away I let in roll down to my chin. This is the first song I ever wrote and it holds so many memories for me.

Out of the corner of my eye I see someone sit down next to me. The whole right side of my body starts to tingle. I've felt this before. Numerous of times when Christian was near. I turn my head to look at the person sitting next to me and sure enough it's him.

I don't want to cause a scene so I return my attention back to Chad and Avril. While I continue to listen to the two of them I start to ask myself a whole bunch of questions. Why is he here? What does he want? Was he invited? Why hasn't he tried getting ahold of me? It's been over a month since he showed up at my house. Does he still want to talk to me and explain to me what happened all those years ago?

His hand covers mine. He entwines our fingers together. I want to pull away but I don't, I can't. Maybe it's because of the song. Maybe it's because I miss his touch and what it does to me.

When it comes to the one part of the song where Chad sings, "I won't let go" Christian squeezes my hand tightly. A few more tears slip away and I wipe them away quickly this time. I don't want him to see me crying.

His shoulder brushes against mine and he whispers, "Can we talk after this. Please" I turn my head to look at him and I'm shocked when I see that his eyes are glossed over with fresh tears waiting to escape.

"Ok" I whisper back. For the rest of the song he doesn't let go of my hand and I don't try to take it away either.

**(Ten minutes later Christian and Ana alone) **

Christian closes the door behind us. We're the only two people in the room. I walk toward the middle of the room and turn to look at him.

"You look beautiful Anastasia"

"Thank you Christian. You look very handsome" We stand there in silence for a while. He looks as if he wants to say something but not sure where to even start.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask.

"How have you been?" He starts.

"I've been just fine Christian. Please tell me you didn't bring me in here just to ask me how I'm doing"

"No I didn't. I brought you in here because I wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you in ten years Ana so forgive me for wanting to break the ice with asking how you are"

"Ok so talk," I hiss out between my teeth.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes I am"

"You left. You didn't say goodbye. No in fact what you said was worse than any goodbye. I haven't heard from you in over ten years. Then out of nowhere you end up showing up to my highs school reunion. How the fuck you even managed that, and then two days later to my house. So yeah I have a right to be like this. To be pissed at you"

"I'm sorry but please let me explain. The reason I said what I did" He pauses. Running his hand through his hair. "I reason I said what I said was because…" He stops.

"Because why Christian?" I put my hands on my hips and begin to tap my foot. He doesn't say anything.

"You know what I don't have time for this" I throw my hand up and turn towards the door. As my hand reach for the doorknob Christian grabs my wrist and spins me around.

"God dammit Ana just give me a minute to explain. I said those things so it would have been easier on you to forget me. I did it so you could have a better life"

"To forget about you? Ha! I tried so hard to forget about you but you know what? It's hard to forget about someone when there is a little boy calling me mommy who just so happens to look exactly like his father"

"Ana if I knew…."

"What? Let me guess. If you knew I was pregnant you would have never left? Christian I didn't know until I was three months pregnant. I tried calling you, going to your apartment but you were long gone"

**Ok so this is where I got stuck. If anyone has any suggestions please feel free to PM me. Or if an idea comes to your head and you want me to know please PM. Write whatever you feel should be added and I'll try and go from there. Again let me remind you that it might be a while before I update again. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow over 65 reviews for the first chapter, I'm so blown away. It would be awesome to get another 65 for this chapter. I want to give my thanks to my girl "J" who helped me out with this chapter. I will be slowly adding pins to the board throughout the day. Also please read the Authors note at the end. **

_"You left. You didn't say goodbye. No, in fact what you said was worse than any goodbye. I haven't heard from you in over ten years. Then out of nowhere you end up showing up to my high school reunion. How the fuck you even managed that, and then two days later to my house. So yeah, I have a right to be like this. To be pissed at you"_

**Chapter 2**

He jerks back as if I slapped him. He looks stunned, those piercing gray eyes wide, his mouth moving like he wants to say something but the words aren't coming out. Finally those eyes narrow and he snarls, "What do you mean you haven't heard from me? I wrote you over a dozen letters, Anastasia. You are the one who didn't contact me. You are the one that was able to move on less than a year later.

It fucking killed me to hear that. After writing to you, explaining why I said what I did, that I really did love you and wanted a chance to make things right, your father was much too happy to let me know you had a new man in your life. I had to accept that what I did was unforgiveable and you were happy without me. So don't stand there and say you have a right to be pissed at me.

I let you live your life while every year that passed without a response I died a little more inside, locking away my emotions so I could never be that hurt again. And do you know what the crazy fucking thing is? I still lo-," he cuts himself off, his lips pressed together in a hard line, shaking his head.

When he turns to go to the mini-bar and fix himself a drink, I sink onto the arm of the couch behind me, my head down. I'm speechless, my brain is muddled, my eyes dart back and forth unseeing as I try to process what he said. _He did love me…still does._ _It wasn't a lie. But…letters? What letters? What new man? My father...?_

"What—no comeback Anastasia? Do you need time to come up with an excuse to continue to pin this all on me?"

My head snaps up. He stands there with a tumbler of amber colored liquor, derision in his eyes. Where did the man that was near tears go? I need answers. I'm so confused. "Christian…I don't know what you're talking about. I never got any letters. There's hasn't been any other man in my life. And when the hell did you talk to my father?"

He stares at me a beat, his face hard, eyes searching my face. For what, I don't know, eventually he softens. It's like a mask slips away and for the first time, I can see that he's been hurting just as much as I have.

"You really don't know," he murmurs. It wasn't a question, but I still shake my head slowly. He leaves his glass behind as he crosses over to me, taking my hands. There's that tingle again, every single time. "Come here." He leads me to sit on the couch properly, settling himself on the other end facing me, his inside leg under the other.

I mirror his position and wait anxiously.

"Ana…there's so much you need to know. I don't know where to start." He runs a hand through his unruly copper locks. Something he always did when he was frustrated. I smile inwardly at the familiar gesture.

"Start with the letters."

"I wrote you that day," he gives me a pained look. "I went home, hating myself for what I said, forced into doing what I was told was right. After a few hours of brooding and not being able to get the look on your face out of my head, I decided to write you letter. To explain why I did it and what really happened and where I was going. I couldn't leave without letting you know, but I couldn't stick around and risk running into you. It was already killing me to let you go. My apartment held too many memories, and quite frankly, I wasn't given much choice. I put it in your mailbox that night before I left."

"I never got it," I whisper. "Why? Why did you say it? Why did you lie?" I beseech him. I've spent ten years thinking our love was a lie. It's finally sinking in that he did love me, and if I'm right, based on what he almost said earlier, he still does. I'm desperate for the answer.

He gazes at me intently, "Didn't you ever wonder how Mr. Smith found out?" He waits for my nod, "It was your father."

"Whaaa-? How? No…" I can't believe it. It's not possible. We were so careful. Surely he would've talked to me first.

"Ana, I called your father the night before."

**Flashback (CPOV) **

_It's about half past ten in the evening. I've been sitting here for twenty minutes after dropping Ana off at our secret spot. My phone moves back and forth between my hands as I contemplate what I want to do. I keep wavering on if it's necessary or not. Fuck it! I love her. And if I want to be with her freely, I need to do this. I dial the number and wait as it rings._

"_Hello, Steele residence. This is Ray speaking." While the greeting is polite, there's caution in his voice._

"_Good evening Mr. Steele, this is Christian Grey calling."_

"_Oh! Mr. Grey, you're Annie's music teacher correct?" Not just that, but he doesn't know yet._

"_Yes, sir. That's correct. I was hoping to talk to you about something. Is now a good time?" Maybe I should have waited until the morning._

"_What's this about? It's a little late for a school call isn't? I will say though that Carla and I sure do appreciate all the help you gave Annie with her song writing. It's a beautiful song."_

"_Yes, it is. She's very talented and will go far in the music industry. I apologize for calling so late. What I wanted to discuss is of a more personal nature." There's silence on the other end. I wipe my clammy hand on my pants, praying this wasn't a mistake. When there's still no reply, I proceed, albeit hesitantly. _

"_You see Mr. Steele, graduation is coming up, and although Ana is of legal age, I know how important you are to her. I wanted to ask your permission to date your daughter. We've fallen in love and I want us to have a future together," I hold my breath and wait for the outcome. It doesn't take long for me to know this was a massive mistake._

"_YOU WHAT!" He roars. I hear some murmuring in the background and then a door slam._

"_I love her, she loves me. We've gotten to know each other very well over the last few months. She's means the world to me." I state, surely that's got to count for something._

"_Annie is eighteen years old; she doesn't know what love is. Did you rape her? Did you trick her into believing she's in love with you?" His tone is so cold and hard it could slice through stone._

"_What! NO! I didn't touch her without her consent, which she is of legal age to give." How could he think that of me? I would never do that._

"_You listen to me you sick son of a bitch. She's been spending hours with you writing a love song. She was probably caught up in the notion of love, and you, being her teacher, she trusted you. She didn't know what she was consenting to," he spits._

_Now I'm getting angry. "Mr. Steele-," he cuts me off._

"_SHUT UP! Now, this is what you're going to do. You are going to end things with Annie. I don't care how you do it, but you make damn sure she knows you don't love her. Then you're going to go far, far away, and never contact her again. Let her forget about you and work toward that bright future you know she deserves."_

_He is out of his fucking mind. I could never do that to her. I won't let her go. "With all due respect Mr. Steele, you can't make me do that. And you can't stop Ana from being with me. I thought I was doing the right thing by asking your permission, ONLY because you mean so much to her. But legally, we don't need it. I can see this was a mistake."_

"_You're damn right it was a mistake! It was a mistake that you ever touched her! I will ruin you! I may not be able to get you on rape, but I will do everything I can to make sure your sorry ass ends up in jail if you don't end things with Annie. Your job, your reputation, a stigma will be attached to your name in this town, perhaps the state. Choose wisely."_

_My jaw is set, teeth grinding together. I won't let him push me into this. I haven't done anything wrong other than being her teacher, which is a moot point in two weeks. I can deal with the backlash. But can Ana? Will she want to stay with me if her father revealed our relationship started while school was still in session? We could leave together. I know she was accepted to various music schools, all on the east coast. She wouldn't admit it, but I know she was reluctant to choose because she didn't know what it would mean for us. I'll follow her anywhere, my family will understand. These thoughts fly through my head in the space of seconds. "I choose Ana, Mr. Steele. I will always choose her. I love her. Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't do the same for your wife?"_

"_My wife wasn't a high school senior when we met, nor was I her teacher. You leave me no choice Mr. Grey. I will see you in the principal's office tomorrow. You can explain to him how and why you've had a personal relationship with a student. I'll bring the cops with me." Click._

_Fuck! I launch my phone at the wall. Its pieces rain down onto the floor._

**End flashback (APOV) **

_Holy shit! How could my father do that? Why didn't he talk to me first?_

"I'm sorry," he says lowly. "I know that sounds trite and you probably don't believe me. But I really am truly sorry. A big piece of me died having to say those words to you...having to lie to you. I loved you so much Anastasia," his eyes are swimming with tears before he closes them. He shakes his head and opens his eyes again before I have time to process that.

"I had been in that office for over an hour. First with Mr. Smith questioning me, then with your parents. The cops were outside the door. Your father again, accusing me of rape and threatening to have me arrested. I was your teacher and should have known better. I could see it; it was different than when I talked to him on the phone. I could see in his eyes that he would never let us stay together.

You were so talented and had your whole life ahead of you. I did what your father wanted, I hurt you, I let you go, and prayed that when you looked back at our time together, you would know I lied and someday you would understand that I did it for you. When I got home everything reminded me of you and the look in your eyes when I said those words was imprinted in my head.

I had to get away...from the memories, from the pain, and try to figure out what to do next. Turns out it was an impossible feat. There wasn't a second that went by that I didn't think of you, miss you, and wish I could just pick up the phone and call you. You took my heart with you Anastasia. I was floundering, lost, guilt ridden.

A couple months later I wrote you again, I poured my heart out and begged you to forgive me, to give me another chance. When no reply came I told myself you just needed time. The months passed and I started to doubt I'd ever hear from you again, but I couldn't give up just yet. I sent another letter about six months after the second one, March I believe…," he trails off his eyes wide as if he's just realized something.

He looks down and whispers, "son of a bitch," to himself, but I catch it. Then his head snaps up, his eyes locked on mine. "It was about a week later when I got a call from Ray. He told me to stop writing to you as it just upset you and that you were happy, that you had moved on and had a new man in your life. Of course, I thought he meant an adult man, a love interest. I know now that he purposely misled me. It was Theodore wasn't it? He was born March 7th?"

At my nod he jumps up and starts pacing. "He lied to me Ana. He kept me from knowing about my son, from being there for him…and for you." He turns toward me quickly, kneeling in front of me. He wipes the tears flowing down my face with his thumbs. The mounting deception of my father is gutting me. "You know I would have been there for you in an instant if I had known right? Do you believe that Ana?"

"I do now. Back then, not so much. What you said and how you said it hurt me to my very core. I had no reason to believe what you said was a lie. You face showed nothing, no sign of guilt, no remorse, nothing," I manage, my voice choked with tears.

He drops his hands, sitting back on his feet. "I know. I can't apologize enough." He looks down; his hands rest on his thighs.

The position freaks me out. It's almost like he's submitting to me. All this time…it wasn't a lie. Our love was real. I should have known. I _felt_ his love. I could _see_ his love. You can't fake that. _He _was waiting for _me_ to contact him. He thought I moved on, that I got over him.

That couldn't be further from the truth. Underneath all the anger and all the hurt, I still love him. I can admit that now. No matter how much I tried to deny it to myself. I still irrevocably love him. And based on what he's said, and those mumbled words- he still loves me. Hope springs to life in the dark, cold place in my heart I had shut off. Before I know what I'm doing I hear myself softly singing,

_There's only one thing left here to say_

_Love's never too late_

Christian's head snaps up so fast I'm surprised he doesn't have whiplash. "What?" he asks, his face a mixture of shock and disbelief.

I let out a breath, "Christian…I never stopped loving you. I just buried it under a hell of a lot of anger and hurt. I was devastated when I called you and both lines were disconnected, when I went to your apartment and someone else was living there. I understand now what you did. I can't say that I agree with it, but I understand. I'll take the blame for not trying to contact you further after that. Especially eight weeks later when I found out I was pregnant. But I couldn't see past the hurt and anger, and Teddy became my priority. I was a single mother at 19," I shrug my shoulders. Not sure what else to say.

"Teddy?" He whispers. His lips twitch as he tries to hold back a smile.

"Yes. His nickname is Teddy."

"I guess he doesn't know about me." Christian sighed.

I drop my eyes to my lap as guilt washes over me and I twist my fingers together. I can't look at him when I slowly shake my head. "I'm sorry," I murmur. "I thought I'd never see you again and I couldn't lie to him. I couldn't tell him his father wanted nothing to do with us and left me feeling used," my voice cracks at the end. I hear him gasp and quickly add, "Or so I thought." I wipe vigorously at the tears that run down my cheeks.

Next thing I know he has me wrapped in his arms as we both cry. "I'm never letting you go again," he whispers while kissing the top of my head. _Oh God! I've missed being in his arms._ He feels just as good as I remember, if not better, more muscular. And his scent, that intoxicating, heavenly, Christian Grey scent that fills my senses and calms me like nothing else.

Time passes; minutes…hours…I can't be sure. Eventually my tears subside and he's gone quiet. I tip my head back and my eyes meet his. My ocean blues to his smoky grays, red rimmed from crying. They say our eyes are the windows to our souls. In his I can see his regret and sorrow, but I also see love.

A love that stands the test of time? We'll have to see. Right now I'm acutely aware of how close his lips are. His eyes flick down to my mouth then back to my eyes. In silent approval I close my eyes and lean forward just a bit. His lips brush my hesitantly before locking on. It's passionate, yet soft. Hungry, yet sweet. We devour each other's mouth pouring all our emotions into it.

My hands find their way into his hair and he groans when I pull at it. His flavor invades my senses. I never want it to end. Sensations long since dormant are awakening in my body. Regretfully, I have to end this before it goes too far. I slowly pull away, breathless, panting. All I can say is, "Wow."

"Yeah, wow. I love you Ana," he breathes into my ear.

My heart stops. If I wasn't in his arms, couldn't feel his body, smell his scent, I would think this is a dream. But it's not. It's real. He's here. We have a second chance. "I love you too Christian. But we have to do this slowly, get to know each other again, you have to meet Teddy, and I have to confront my father."

He leans back to look at me. "What are you going to do about him?"

"I'm not sure. What else is there? I need to know everything. You said you wrote over a dozen letters. You've only told me about three," my fingers play with the hair at the back of his collar. A habit that hasn't died apparently. I used to do this whenever I was sitting in his lap. It feels great to be able to do it again.

He slips a hand under my legs, lifting me when he stands, and settles on the couch with me in his lap. Again, just like old times. It seems to come so naturally. I rest my head on his shoulder as he holds me close.

"Like I said, it killed me when I thought you had moved on with someone else instead of responding to me and giving me another chance. I finally reached bottom. I won't tell you the details, but it was pretty bad. My mother cornered me and I broke down and told her everything.

She told me a quote, 'If you love someone, set them free. If they return, they're yours. If they don't, it wasn't meant to be'. I didn't understand why she told me that. I had already let you go. Until months later I was sitting in a lawyer's office. My dad's office to be exact. I had no idea what he wanted from me. I almost thought that your dad was finally was going to press charges, but instead my father told me that a record company had gotten ahold of him.

He didn't understand why. They told him that a young girl sold a song she had written and for some reason my name was on that contract. At first it didn't register, then he handed me a copy of the song that was written. I only had to read the first few lyrics of it and I simultaneously wanted to die but yet was so freaking proud of you.

It was our song, the song that brought us together. The pain was immeasurable, but I also understood then what my mother meant. You were moving on with your life and succeeding. With every hit single, every artist collaboration, and every award you won, I grew prouder and sadder. As much as I wanted to find you and make things right, it wasn't my decision.

It had to be yours. I wrote you once, every year, on the same day. It was just to ask for a meeting and to reiterate how sorry I was. I figured that if things didn't work out with the boyfriend then it wouldn't hurt to ask for another chance, and if it did, I just wanted your forgiveness. I couldn't close the door on us completely Ana." He buried his face in my hair.

"If I had known, I would have given you that chance Christian. There hasn't been any other man in my life besides Teddy. I can forgive you, but I don't think I can forgive my father. All these years he took from us. He had no right. This is way beyond any parental duty. I was an adult; it was my decision to make. How did he get the letters anyway? Where did you send them to?"

"I sent them directly to you, where ever you were that year. I didn't pry into your life Ana, but I did have my head of security let me know if you moved," he presses a kiss to my neck as if to soothe the intrusion. "I didn't want to send them to your parent's for him to intercept. It's quite clear he despises me."

"Which begs the question—'How did he get them?' or stop me from getting them?"

"I don't know baby, but I'd like to be there when you confront him. No, don't tense up," he requested when I did just that. "Just think about it please."

That's asking for disaster. I can't imagine that meeting happening without one or both of them throwing punches. I have so much I have to say to my father, so many questions. I think over everything he's done, from outing us to the principal and driving Christian away, hiding the letters that would've brought us back together so much sooner, lying to Christian about me moving on, keeping Christian from knowing and being with his son, Teddy from knowing his father…the list is endless. And Christian was wronged just as much, if not more. Can I deny him the right to confront my father? If we're going to work things out we should do it together right?

"Okay. I want you to come with me. If we're going to move forward we have to work together. You should be there."

He lifts his head to meet my eyes. "Thank you. And yes, we do this together. Neither of us is going to be alone again for a very long time Ana. If he hadn't of interfered, if I hadn't thought asking him for permission to date you was the right thing to do, I have no doubt we would be happily married right now and Teddy wouldn't be an only child," he flashes me that devilish smirk.

_Well knock me over with a feather!_ Holy crap! Since I have no idea what to say to that I give him a small smile. "I have to go. Kate's probably worried about me."

"Can I see you tomorrow? Lunch maybe?"

"I would like that" I bite my lip.

"Ana that lip of yours still has the same effect on me as it did ten years ago. Please don't do that. It's been so long and I don't know if I'll be able to control myself"

"Sorry" I whispered. Christian leans in for another kiss. His lips less than an inch away. The fucking door swings open and in comes a couple making out like a couple of horny teenagers completely oblivious that Christian and I are in here.

"I think maybe we should get back to the party. I'm sure everyone is looking for me"

"Your right"

Christian held my hand and we walked into the crowded room. In the distance I spotted a very angry Chad. Shit! How long have I been gone for? The closer we got the more worried I felt. Chad has never been one to get angry but the look on his face right now would say otherwise.

"Where the fuck have you been Ana? We have been worried sick about you. You can't just take off like that without telling someone. Half the security here is out looking for you," Chad said. Yup! He's pissed.

"Chad, clam down or you'll give yourself a stroke. Or worse heart attack. I'm sure Ana has a reasonable explanation for why she left. Just give her a chance to explain herself. For all you know she got sick and has been in the bathroom throwing up. Lay off her" Have I mentioned how much I love Avril. She always has my back.

"Your right baby. Ana I'm sorry. But Christ you had me scared woman"

"Listen man it's my fault. I had asked Ana if we could talk in private" Christian stands next to me still holding my hand. Chad's eyes go wide before looking back and forth at the two of us.

"Dude! Long time no see" Chad extends his hand to Christian. They slap hands and pull each other in to one of those man hugs. Patting each other on the back.

"Wait? You two know each other? I mean I know you know of him, but I didn't know you knew him" I ask.

"Yeah Grey and I met a year or so ago"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I look at Chad.

"Ana come on, you know why" I nod my head in knowing why.

"You're right. And I'm sorry for not telling you that I left"

"It's water under the bridge now. Is everything ok though? I mean with the two of you?" Chad waves his finger between Christian and me.

"Not yet, but it'll take a while getting there" I turn my head and smiled shyly at Christian. He returned the same smile.

For the rest of the day and into the night, Christian stayed at my side. He seems to be in his element. The way he handles himself, the way he speaks to them with such compassion about the music industry. Me on the other hand prefer to deal with these type of people either phone or e-mail. Chad being the exception.

When someone would congratulate me on my contribution to the "Here &amp; Now" album, the smile that would display on his face showed me just how proud he was of me, and it melted my heart. Every so often he would kiss my sweet spot that is just below my ear. It sent electric shocks right to my core.

"Hey kid you ready to call it a night? Av isn't feeling so hot so we're leaving. Do you want to ride back with us?" Chad said as he wraps his arm around my shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"Yeah sure. Let me go find Kate" I saw Kate earlier talking to Daniel. I tried to tell her he's a married man but I don't think she cared. She just loves a man covered in tattoos and Daniel just so happens to be have sleeves on both his arms.

Just as I thought, there she is running her hands up and down his arms. The look on Daniel's face is priceless. He looks frightened. She must be telling him how much she just adores him and what a fun time the two of them could have together.

I clear my throat and Kate turns her head to see who it is.

"Ana. Hey girlfriend" She slurs. Oh dear lord she's drunk. Drunk Kate is a horny Kate.

"It's time to go Kate. Say bye-bye to Daniel" She pouts her lips and says, "But I don't wanna go, we're having so much fun. Aren't we Danny boy" She looks at him and he runs his hands through his hair and tugs while keeping eye contact with me. Yep I would say he needs my help.

"He'll meet us back at the house Kate. Right Danny boy" I giggle at the last part but widen my eyes so that he'll get the hint that I'm throwing out.

"Um yeah sure. You go and I'll be there soon" Great he got it.

"Really!" She says breathless.

"Sure" He tries to smile sweetly.

"Otay!" Wow she is really gone. Kate tries to stand but ends up almost falling over. I grab ahold of her to steady her until she is able to stand without falling over.

Trying to walk to the front door is a challenge, Kate is leaning her entire weight on me almost causing me to fall over myself. Just as we get to the front door Kate slips from my grip and falls to the floor taking me down with her.

"Shit!" I cry out. When I fell, my knee slammed down hard onto the ground. A group of people start to crowd around.

"Move….I said MOVE OUT OF THE DAMN WAY" I watch as Christian pushes his way through the crowd of people. When he reaches me he squats down in front of me and asks if I'm alright and who did this to me.

"No one did this to me. Well Kate kind of did this….She's drunk and I tried helping her walk to the limo out front but as soon as we reached the door she slipped and fell down taking me with her and I landed on my knee pretty hard"

Still squatting he inspects the rest of my exposed skin for any other marks or scratches. When he sees nothing other than my knees damaged he looks at me.

"Taylor" Christian calls out. Christian has a few words with him, I'm not quite sure what they are saying, but with the hand gestures towards Kate I'm sure Christian is asking Taylor to help Kate into the Limo.

"Can you stand?" Christian asks me.

"I think so" He takes my hand and places his other one at the small of back. In one swift motion I was brought to my feet. My knees were in pain but I could deal with it.

Christian held open the door for me, and I stepped outside. It was cold. I forgot how cold nights here in Vancouver can get. My body instantly reacts and starts to shiver. As the perfect gentleman Christian takes off his coat and places it over my shoulders. With his hand at the small of my back he walks me over to the limousine.

He grabs hold of the door handle and opens it. I take a quick peek inside, Chad and Avril are cuddling next to each other, and Kate is sprawled out on the one seat. I stand straight and turn to face Christian.

"I'm glad we talked, Christian. I just wish the things you said about my father weren't true"

"I know baby, and I'm sorry. You go and get some rest. We'll talk more at lunch tomorrow" I nod my head. He cupped my face in his hands and leaned in to give me a soft kiss on my lips. Pulling away he whispers, "I love you" to me.

"I love you too Christian"

"I'll see you tomorrow," He says before giving me another soft sweet kiss on the lips.

"Tomorrow" I smile before getting into the limo. Christian closes the door. I expected him to start walking away to his own limo or car but instead he stands there and waits until the driver pulls away from the curb.

**(The next morning) **

I wake up to the sun shining through the windows. I stretch out my arms and legs before getting out of bed to use the bathroom. Washing my hands I go back in my room to grab my robe and head over to the main house to Join Chad and Avril for breakfast.

"Good morning" I said as I walk into the kitchen. Chad is standing so close to the coffee pot you would think he's making love to it. Yup he kept on partying even after he got home.

"Hey" Avril turns around and smiles at me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, but have you ever thought about getting black out shades? That sun is killer in the morning"

"Yeah sorry. I keep on telling Chad to take care of that but he never listens" She shakes her head.

"It's alright no big deal. So what are your guy's plans for the day?"

"Oh you know" She winks at me. Really wishing she wouldn't have done that.

"Well then I'll just…go"

"What! No stay for breakfast. I didn't mean we were going to go at it right now" Thank god. These two go at it like rabbits. Well at least that's what Chad is always telling me, and I think Avril just confirmed it.

The three of us sit at the kitchen table and enjoy the wide spread of pastry's, eggs, bacon, and so much more. Just as Avril and I were clearing the plates Kate walks in looking like shit. She has the sunglasses I gave her yesterday on and she rubbing her face with her hands.

I feel sorry for her because I know she feels like shit but then again she deserves it for the amount of liquor she drank last night. As she walks pass me I get a whiff of her. Dear lord she smells awful.

"Haven't you ever heard of a shower Kate? You smell nasty"

"Oh my god why do you have to yell?" She whispers in an angry tone.

"Kate I'm not yelling"

"Yes. You. Are" she huffs out. I roll my eyes at her. She pours herself a cup of coffee and sits at the kitchen table with her legs tucked under herself. She slowly sips on her black coffee.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower and get ready for my lunch date" I try to turn on my heel but I'm stopped by Kate.

"You have a lunch date? With who?"

"Christian" Kate gasps.

"How did…When did…Holy shit" She stops and blinks her eyes for a couple of seconds.

"You're going on a date with Christian. As in Christian Grey your old music teacher"

"That's right, I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no problem. I just thought…well you know, you wanted nothing to do with him because of what he did"

"Well while you were busy throwing back those shots, Christian, and I talked"

"About what?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is that I need to shower and get ready for my lunch date" This time I do turn on my heel and leave the kitchen and walk through the house and out the front door and head over to the guesthouse.

…..

I'm in my bedroom stripping myself of my clothing when I hear my phone beep alerting me of a text message.

I reach over to the middle of the bed where I throw my phone earlier when I walked in. I tap the screen and my phone comes to life. I trace my pattern on the screen and open the message from _Unknown_.

_**I hope you slept well last night. I'll be there to pick you up in an hour. –Christian **_How in the world did he get my number?

_**How did you get my number? I don't remember giving it to you last night. – Ana **_

_**I have my ways ;) – Christian **_

_**It was Chad wasn't it? -Ana **_

_**Maybe, maybe not. Be ready in an hour. –Christian**_

_**And if I'm not ready in an hour? -Ana **_

_**Detention Miss Steele ;) –Christian **_

Oh dear lord the thoughts of him saying detention has me all hot and bothered. I remember the one time he gave me detention.

**(Flashback) (I know parts of this flashback might sound a little gross but I'm sure this has happened to a few of you in your high school days. It did to me. Damn you Mother Nature) **

I'm running late for class. Only by 10 minutes. I just spent two minutes in the nurse's office waiting for her to give a tampon and the rest of the time in the girl's locker room showering. Out of nowhere my period decides to come two days early. Luckily for me I always keep a pair of yoga pants in my locker.

After taking off my blood soaked pants and showering I insert the tampon and put on the yoga pants. Looking at myself in the mirror you can clearly tell I'm not wearing any underwear. Thankfully my shirt in long enough for anyone not to notice that.

I exit the locker room and run to class. Not just any class, music.

…..

When I get in front of Christian's classroom I take a few deep breaths to control my breathing. When it's under control I slowly open the door and walk in. Forgetting to hold the door as it closes, it slams shuts.

All eyes are on me. Especially Christian's and he don't appear to be happy. He looks at the clock above the door then back at me.

"Miss Steele you're late"

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey. Something came up and I needed to attend to it"

"Was it that important that it made you late for my class?" Is he serious right now?

"Yes Mr. Grey it was," I said in a stern voice. Of course it was. There was Ooo's coming from the other students in the class. I ignored them all as I walked to my desk.

"I don't appreciate that tone of voice Miss Steele. See me after school" Not even thinking I say,

"For what?"

"Detention"

…..

I spent the rest of music class giving Christian dirty looks. But only when no one else was looking. He in return would give me the same looks. I tried my hardest to stay mad at him but I couldn't.

After all my classes were finished, I went to my locker to drop off my books that I no longer needed. Grabbing my book bag and my dirty clothes that I put in a plastic bag that the nurse had given me I made my way down the empty hallway to Christian's classroom. On my walk there I stuffed the bag with my soiled clothes in my book bag and hung it over my shoulder.

I knocked on the door and let myself in. Christian is sitting behind his desk grading papers. He looks up and watches me and I walk across the room and plant myself on the desk in front of his.

"Really Christian, detention"

"Yes Anastasia, detention. The way you spoke to me in front of the class was unacceptable. Even if you're my girlfriend, you're still my student and you need to respect me as your teacher while in the presence of other students. And if I would have let your comment slide lord knows what someone might have thought. I didn't want to risk that," He said to me as he walks to door and pulls the shade down as well as locking the door.

"So what was so important that you were late for my class?" He asks and he stands in front of me. He spread my legs apart and pulls me closer to him by wrapping his arms around my waist. I take my own arms and wrap them around his lower half and put my hands in the back pockets of his jeans.

"That's a private matter between me and mother nature, not you" I look up at him and rest my chin on his chest.

"Mother nat….Oh" His lips form an 'O' shape.

"Yeah and she is killing me with all these damn cramps too"

"You know I have a cure for that" He grins.

"You do?" I ask.

"Mmhmm" He hums sliding his hands down my back to my ass.

"What! Eww gross Christian" I squirm in his grasp as he chuckles.

"What's so gross about it? I see nothing wrong with it. Women have sex all the time while on their periods. Besides it means I don't have to work so hard at getting you wet"

"Well I'm not one of those women. Not to mention the mess it would make"

"That's what showers are for baby"

"No" I say firmly.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when your cramps have you bent over in pain"

"I said no Christian" I roll my eyes at him.

**(End flashback) (So how many of you thought this was going to end up like the tampon scene in the book? Lol And not to sound gross but I have read that having sex while on your period does help with cramping) **

I throw my phone back on the bed and head into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and wait for the water to heat up. It doesn't take long before the entire bathroom is filled with steam. I walk in and close the glass door behind me.

…..

Sitting on the bed I start to apply lotion to my warm skin. The smell of Victoria Secrets "Love Spell" fills the room.

As soon as the lotion soaked in enough I grabbed a pair of panties and the matching bra to go with it. White lace.

Looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand I only have twenty minutes to finish getting ready. I start to panic, my hair isn't even dry, I still haven't picked out anything to wear, and I'm not even sure if I should wear makeup or not.

"Ahhhh" I scream while tugging at my hair.

"Calm down chick, and stop pulling your hair" Avril said from the doorway.

"I can't. Christian will be here in twenty minutes and I have no clue what to wear. My hair is still damp, and I have no clue if I should put makeup on or not"

"First yes you can. Second I want you to take a deep breath and sit down. I got you babe" She smiles.

And got me she did. Maybe a little too much. The eye makeup she did for me was a little to…Avrily. Something I would never do or wear. Very smoky. As for my outfit she kept it simple. Jeans and a shirt with a light gray sweater.

I toweled dry my hair giving it a curly messy look. Something I used to do when Teddy was younger. I never had time back then.

"You look great Ana"

"You think?" I look in the full-length mirror. I turn right, and then left checking out the whole look.

"Babe, trust me. I think I know a thing or two about fashion" She winks at me. Of course she knows a thing or two about fashion. She's Avril Lavigne for crying out loud.

The sound of a car's horn beeping from outside puts my stomach in knots. He's here. Oh my god he's here.

"Do I look ok? Is my hair ok? Is my makeup ok? What about the outfit?"

"Will you relax, you look amazing. You would look amazing in a garbage bag. Now stop being so nervous and get your ass out there"

"Ok" I let out a breath. "Wish me luck"

"Good luck, even though I don't think you'll need it"

I walk down the stairs. The closer I got to the front door of the guesthouse the more my stomach flipped. I'm so freaking nervous right now. I know that I really shouldn't be nervous about anything it's only Christian. But I can't help it.

I open the front door and there he is leaning on the passenger side of the car with his arms and legs crossed looking gorgeous as ever. He is wearing a pair of blue jeans and a gray long sleeve button down shirt.

When he sees me, he smiles. I have missed that smile of his. So warm and inviting, it truly takes my breath away.

"Hey" Christian said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Hey" I replied back and took a step closer to him.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah" He pushed himself off the car and opened the passenger door for me. "Thank you" I told him as I sat down on the soft leather. He closed the door for me and walked to the driver's side. I could smell his sweet aroma as he got in.

After closing the door and starting the engine we were off. As we got to the end of the driveway I asked,

"So where are we going?"

"My place" He looks at me quickly before turning his attention back to road.

"W-what?" He doesn't reply back.

…..

I don't know where we are going. Christian keeps making all these twists and turns, it's so hard to keep track of what street we are on. We make another turn and I see a big open field surrounded by gates and barbed wire. Upon closer inspection I realize that it's an airfield.

"Christian why are we at an airfield?"

"I told you were going to my place"

"I understand that but why are we at an airfield?"

"How do you think we're going to get there? You said it yourself it's a 2.5 hour drive to Seattle, but not in Charlie"

"Charlie?"

"Charlie Tango. My EC- 135 Euro copter"

"A Helicopter"

"No a Euro copter, there's a difference"

"Whatever you say Mr. Grey" I giggle.

We pass through the gates of the airfield and continue to drive on the main road until we were just outside a hanger. Christian put his car in park and turned off the engine.

"So where is this Euro thingy?"

"It's not a "Thingy" it's a helicopter, and it's right over there," He points. Standing next to the hanger is his Euro copter. The thing…excuse me the Euro copter is huge. Nothing like I have ever seen before. On the side of it, it reads 'Grey Enterprise'

"Holy crap!"

"What you thought I was lying?" He lightly laughs.

"No. It's just…it's huge. I've never seen a personal helicopter that big before"

"Well now you have" We both exit the car at the same time.

"Are you sure you know how to fly that thing?"

"No. Not really. I figured I'd just wing it and hope for the best"

"Oh God! Are you kidding me? Jesus Christian"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Stop worrying Ana I'm an excellent pilot"

"I have a son. All I do is worry" His face changes from happy to sad in an instant.

"Christian I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I meant to say we have a son"

"It's ok I get it. It's been ten years after all, it's not like I expected everything to change overnight"

"Please don't be upset with me. This is all so new to me"

"I know. I'm not mad at you. Come on" He holds out his hand and I take it. We walk over to the hanger where we are greeted by an older gentlemen with a baseball cap on. He hands Christian a binder and tells him that everything is all set.

Christian helps into the helicopter and closes the door for me as well. I watch as he walks in front of the copter and opens his door and gets in. Christian helps me buckle in as well as handing me a headset to put on.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yeah"

He flips a few switches and pushes some buttons then says,

"November 1224 Charlie Tango ready to depart"

"Roger that Charlie Tango, your flight plan from Vancouver to Seattle is cleared" Someone says back to him over the airwaves.

Before I knew it, we started lifting off the ground. And in no time at all we we're in the air flying to our destination.

Thirty minutes into our flight Christian asks,

"So what do you think?"

"This is amazing Christian. Everything looks so different from up here"

"I'm glad you like it. We'll be at Escala soon" He smiles.

I bite my lip and whisper, "Ok" I'm so nervous. There is so much that Christian and I have to talk about. I know the main reason why we are having lunch today is because Christian wants to talk about Teddy. I don't even know where to begin when it comes to Teddy.

He is such a good boy; I've never had any problems with him since the day he was born. He is so smart and talented. He has straight A's in all his classes. He hardly asks for anything for himself.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Christian say that we're here. I look out the window and see that we have already landed. Wow he is good at flying this thing. Christian helps me unbuckle the seatbelt. Christian is the first one to get out. He walks over to my side turning the handle to open the door.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome Anastasia"

He takes my hand and helps me down. I thought once I was out of his helicopter he would have let go but he didn't. We walked hand in hand to the elevator. The door opens as soon as he pushes the call button.

When we get inside he punches a few numbers into the key pad. The door closes and we soon start to go down. To my surprise we only go down one floor.

The elevator pings and the doors open. Christian gets out first, then myself.

"This is where you live?" It's big, like really, really big. It doesn't even compare to the apartment he had ten years ago.

"Yes" He replies. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water" I watch as Christian walks through his living room and into what I'm guessing is his kitchen. I stay in the foyer area and look around. To my left is a staircase, to my right there are two doors. Not entirely sure where they lead to. In front of me of course is the living room, if you can call it that. There are some couches and end tables, and that's about it. No TV, no pictures hanging on the wall. Well no family pictures at least. Floor to ceiling windows.

"Here" Christian hands me the glass of water.

"Thanks" I take a small sip.

"Would you like to sit down? Gail said lunch should be ready in about ten minutes" Gail? Who's Gail? "I see the wheels turning inside your head. Gail is my housekeeper"

"Oh. I wasn't…I mean I didn't"

"It's ok" He laughs.

"So Teddy" I say quickly trying to change the subject. "I scanned some pictures on my phone for you. You know um…" I don't even know what to say. I take my phone out of my back pocket and slide the screen to unlock it. I tap on my pictures and hand the phone to Christian.

"Here" He looks at them one by one. Studying each one for about a good minute or so. He smiles at a few of them. He continues to slide throw the pictures but stops at one and stares at it for a while.

"He looks…."He stops.

"Just like you doesn't he"

"Yeah" He breaths out.

"He's a lot like you too. He loves to play the piano, top in his class"

"Really" Christian smiles proudly.

"Yes. He has won several awards because of it. For only being 10 he has a very strong head on his shoulders. Teddy has told me that he wants to be the next Alfred Cortot"

"Well if he is as good as you say he is, than I have no doubt that he will be the next Alfred Cortot" He smiles.

"Tell me more; I want to know everything about him. Start from the beginning"

"Well like I told you before I didn't know I was pregnant with Teddy until I was about three months. I had zero problems through my pregnancy with him. But the labor is a whole different story. I was in labor for a week. The first four days weren't so bad, small contractions here and there. On the fifth day I was really to kill you"

"Kill me?" Christian swallows hard.

"Oh god yes. I was in so much pain. On the 7th day my mom called the doctor's office and told them that if they didn't admit me to labor and deliver that second she was going to break my water for me and have me deliver Teddy in the bath tub" I laughed. It's true. My mother couldn't bare seeing me in that much pain. ** (True story, but it was my sister in law) **

"Then what happened?" He asked.

"The doctor told my mother to get me to the hospital right away. And three hours later Teddy was born"

"Wow"

"Yeah wow. But thinking back about it now, it was all worth it. Teddy is such a sweet little boy. You know he learned how to walk when he was only 9 months"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was just after Easter. I was sitting on the living room eating peeps of all things. Teddy was a good seven feet away from me. He kept eye balling the peep in my hand. He managed to grab hold of the coffee table to stand himself up. Next thing I knew he was wobbling towards me and fell right into my lap" **(This is another true story. I was visiting my brother and that is how my niece started to walk. FYI she now hates peeps…lol) **

"That's amazing"

"He's an amazing little boy"

"I can't wait to meet him"

"About that Christian. It's going to take some time. Not to mention having that talk with my parent's about why they hid everything from me all those years ago"

"I know Anastasia. And I still have to explain everything to my own parent's as well" He frowns.

**Ok Ladies once again I am stuck. I know, I know. You all must hate me. I swear I must have ADHD or something. But like the last chapter I would love for you all to PM me or leave a review with your suggestions on where I should go next. I want things to go fast with them. I want them to get back in to the swing of things. I already have an idea on how I want his mother to find out about Teddy. That will take place on a field trip with his school. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so just so everyone knows Christian's apartment is the same as in the movie. Also just so everyone knows there will be no BDSM in this story and no bitch troll Elena either. However there will be a Red Room of Pain, but it's not what you think it is. Big, big thank you to Hlynne for helping me. Pins are up. **

**APOV **

"I can be there with you when you tell them," I offer. After all he is going to be there with me when I confront my own parents.

"I would like that" He smiles kindly.

"So how big is this place?" He lets out a cute laugh.

"Would you like a tour?" I nod my head.

"Sure, lead the way" We stand from the couch and the tour begins.

"Well right now we're in the great room" Our backs are facing the floor to ceiling windows. "Over there is the kitchen and dining room" He points to the right. I giggle. This reminds me of the first time I went to his first apartment. That tour took less than two minutes his apartment was so small.

"That door way over there leads to Taylor's office, and that door leads to my…..um bedroom" He blushes.

"Where do those stairs lead to?"

"My office and serval guest's rooms" He shrugs. "Did you want to see them?"

"If you want too"

"I don't mind. Come on" He holds out his hand for me. I take it, and we begin to walk to the staircase. We turn a quick left on the landing, then a right through the hallway door. There are two doors, one on each side only a few feet from the hallway door.

"This is a linin closet," He points to the door of the left. We continue to walk down the hallway. I turn my head back around. How come he didn't say what the other door was for?

In the middle of the hallway is a small bench on the left hand side. At the end of the hallway there are three other doors. He opened the door to each one of them and allowed me to look inside. Just like he said they were all guestrooms.

Closing the last door, he takes my hand again and we walk back down the hallway.

"Christian, what's in that room? Is it another guestroom?" I ask. He stops in front of the door. On closer inspection I notice that the doorknob has a lock on it. None of the other guestrooms had that kind of doorknob.

"No it's not a guestroom. It's my home office, but sometimes I call it my red room of pain" I raise a questionable eyebrow.

"Um, red room of pain?" I'm a little confused at his reference to his office. How could he consider it to be a red room of pain?

"Wait here a minute" He asks. I nod my head and watch as he walks out of the hallway. I hear the patter of his feet hitting the stairs as he runs down them. Less than a minute goes by until I hear run back up the stairs again.

"Where did you go?"

"To get the key" He holds it up to show me.

"Why do you keep your office door locked?"

"Because believe it or not this room holds a lot of memories. Memories I wanted to keep locked away" His face held a sadden expression.

"How often do you go in there?"

"On nights when I felt like I had nothing left to live for" He places the key into the lock and slowly turns the key. He removes the key from the lock and places it into his pocket. With the slight turn of his hand the door opens.

I step inside the room. I can't see anything because the room in pitch black. I turn around to look at Christian but he has already closed his office door behind him. Soon I hear the click of the light switch and the only thing I manage to say is,

"Oh my god" The walls in his office are Red. Crimson Red. His desk sits in the very middle of the room. The floors are beautiful hardwood. But what really send me for a world wind are the things that are hung on the red crimson walls.

Pictures, not just any pictures, pictures of me asleep on his bed at his old apartment, pictures that he took of us together. News clippings, gold records of artists that I have wrote songs for, an old yearbook open to a photo of Christian and I hanging up decorations for the school's talent show. The more I looked around the more things I saw that held memories of the two of us. He saved it he saved it all.

"Ana say something. I know it's a lot to take in"

"A lot to take in is right, Christian. I feel as if I'm looking at the last ten years of my life. Where did you get all of this?"

"Most of it I already had, and the rest of it I have collected over the years"

"Why would you call this your red room of pain?"

"Because it pained me, the closest I would ever come to you is this room"

"Oh Christian" My eyes begin to fill with tears, and my hatred for my father grew even stronger.

"Please don't cry. We're together now, and I'm never letting you go"

"Don't let me go Christian. Don't ever let me go again"

"I promise Anastasia" I launch myself at Christian without any warning causing Christian to stumble back before wrapping his arms around me to keep me from falling. His hands cupped my butt as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Taking his face in my hands and leaning forward to give him a tender kiss.

"I love you Anastasia"

"I love you Christian" He rubs my nose against his. Smiling, I lean forward again and kiss him once more. This time the kiss isn't tender or even sweet. I put everything I have in that kiss. Ten years of loneliness and heart ache.

Christian slowly exits us out of his office, not even bothering to close the door behind him. How could he anyways, his hands are on my ass keeping me up. Carefully he walks down the stairs and through the great room. We walk through a doorway and down another hallway. Soon we enter a room. His room.

Christian lays me down on his bed and hovers over me while balancing himself on his elbows. He doesn't say or do anything. Christian is just staring at me. I'm almost afraid to ask but I do it anyways.

"Christian, is something wrong?" He shakes his head no and says,

"No, I just want you so badly" A small smile spreads across my face.

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Ana I want this to be special"

"It will be Christian" He searches my face before quickly swooping down to capture my lips with his. A moan escapes my lips as I circle my arms around his neck. Grabbing ahold of my legs he hitches them around his waist again before grinding his erection against my sex.

He lightly nips at my bottom lip before moving to my neck. He sucks, licks, and nips at the soft spot just under my ear. He smiles against my neck when he feels my nails dig into his back through the fabric of his T-shirt.

It's as if he has had enough of his own teasing, he gets up and kneels between my legs. He grabs the hem of his shirt and strips it off, throwing it across the room. I do the same with my own shirt, it's a little of a struggle since I'm lying down but with help from Christian we manage to get it off. Next goes his pants, followed by my own. I'm left in only my bra and panties, Christian only in his briefs.

Still in the kneeling position his eyes roam my body. I bite my bottom lip at how nervous I feel right now. My body isn't what it once was. My lower stomach is now covered in stretch marks from being pregnant with Teddy. I move my hands to cover my lower stomach and look away.

"Hey, look at me" His voice is soft. I slowly turn my head to look back at him. "You're beautiful" He lowers himself back down to his elbows. He placed feather light kisses all over my face, and then worked his way down my neck, to my collarbone, and to the top of breasts. His index finger traveled down the same path and stopped at the top of my bra. With a light tug he pulled down the fabric exposing my harden nipple.

Christian's finger brushed over my nipple lightly, dipping his head down capturing my nipple with his mouth. I moan at the feel of his tongue drawing circles on it. It's just like I remember but so much better.

"Christian, please" I beg. I need him inside me. Now.

"Tell me what you want baby, and I'll give it to you"

"You" I pant out as he bites down on my nipple.

"You have me" He smiles. He hooks his hands on my hips and slides me down just enough so that the head of his cock is right at the opening of my sex. He slowly enters me.

"Oh my…fuck" He fills me. It's been so long. Too long if you ask me. I'm not even sure if it's possible but he feels bigger. Bigger than he did ten years ago.

"Fuck is right baby, you're so tight" Once he is all the way in his kisses me softly. I try to rock my hips giving him a hint that I need him to move but he has me pinned down.

"Please, I need to….Oh shit" Its building. My climax is already building. This is beyond crazy. This has never happened before.

"Ana are you about to…" He raises an eyebrow.

"YES!" I scream.

"Christian, please, please, please move. I need you to move," I plead. He listened to my pleading and began to move. At first he started out slow, almost teasing. But with one look he understood what I really needed.

In out, in out. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. He kissed me before lifting his head to look me in the eyes while thrusting into me. I half gasp, half moaned without breaking eye contact with him.

We watched each other coming closer and closer to our release. My body started to shake I was close again. Together we both reached out orgasm. Our cries, mixed with pleasure perfectly. Tears slowly blurred my vision as he lay down beside me, pulling me close to him.

He kissed my tears away, holding me and waiting for my emotions to subside. Then he held me to him a bit harder, hugging me while saying in the most vulnerable voice I have ever heard him speak,

"Never again will I leave you"

We stand like this for about an hour. It would have been longer but my hunger decided to make it presence known. Laughter rang out between the two of us.

"Is that your way of telling me you're hungry?"

"Well we did kind of skip lunch" I bite my lip.

"And if you keep biting that lip we're going to end up skipping it again. You know what that lip biting does to me Anastasia"

"I know what it does to you, that why I keep doing it" I smile.

After round two we finally called time out. I needed to eat. There was no way around it. My stomach just would not shut up. Christian cleaned me up a bit with a cool washcloth. I was a little sore so the coolness felt amazing.

Lunch was amazing, thanks to Christian's housekeeper Gail. She made us these wonderful subs with a side of homemade Mac and Cheese.

…..

Instead of taking the helicopter back to Vancouver Christian drives us in his R8. During the ride Christian asks more questions about Teddy and I'm more than happy to answer them for him. Every time I mention something that they do similar, Christian smiles.

An hour later Christian pulls into Avril and Chad's driveway and I start feeling depressed. After I get out of this car I know it'll be a while before I get the chance to see Christian again.

He pulls up to the front of the house and turns off the engine. I'm really trying to hold back the tears that are now filling my eyes. 'I can do this I can do this' I mentally tell myself. He shifts in his seat so that he can face me. He takes my hands into his and brings them up to kiss them.

"I'm going to miss you," He tells me.

"I-I'm g-going to m-miss you too" The floodgates are open and the tears slide down my face.

"It's ok" He undoes his seat belt then mine. He pulls me over and sits me on his lap. My head instantly goes into the neck. He runs his hand up and down my back trying to calm me down. Its helps but not by much.

"It'll be ok baby. It's only for a few weeks. We'll talk every day, e-mail back and forth, and skype"

"I know, it's just…I have you and I've afraid I'm going to end up losing you again"

"I'm not going anywhere. You have me, you always had me, and from this day forward you will never lose me"

"I love you so much Christian"

"I love you too Anastasia" Our kiss is long and passionate. It makes me melt into his lap. The only problem is that it ends all too soon.

"Call when you return home so that I know that you got home safe"

"I will" I slide back over to the passenger seat and open the door. I stand at the bottom of the main house stairs and wave goodbye as he drives away.

"I take it you and Grey made up?" Come a deep voice from behind me. Chad. I turn around to look at him, he is standing there in his usually get up of black jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did" I say with a blush.

"I see" He grins. "Well baby girl I'm happy for you" He hugs me.

"Thanks"

"I love you, you know. You're like a little sister to me"

"I love you too"

"Come on, let's go inside" With his arm wrapped around my shoulder we walk into the house.

…..

"So I'll call you tomorrow," Kate says as I drop her off in front of her house.

"Yeah call me tomorrow morning"

"What are you going to say to your dad when you get back to your house?"

"Nothing. I'm not going to say anything. I'm going bite my tongue and not say a damn thing. Christian and I agreed that we're going to confront him together"

"Just let me know when you need me. I'll take Teddy out for ice cream or something"

"Thanks Kate"

Driving home I have to keep telling myself not to go ape shit when I see my father. I can't believe the things he has done. Keep letters from me, keeping Christian away from his son. God, what an ass hole. My own father. I wonder if my mother had a role in this too, if she knew about everything. I thought her and I always told each other everything? There is no way I'll ever be able to forgive my dad.

Parking in my driveway and turning off the engine I take a deep breath and let it out. Nope, need to do that one more time. Breath in, breath out. Much better. The urge to punch him in the face is still there but at least not the urge to kill him.

Opening the front door I call out "Hello?" No reply

"Hello, anyone here?" I call out again while walking through the house.

"We're in the backyard sweetie" I hear my mom shout. I put my bags down and head to the patio door just off the kitchen.

"What is everyone doing outside? It looks like it's about to rain," I say once I get outside. My mom is sitting in one of the lounge chairs while Teddy and my dad are pretending to be kickboxers in the middle of the yard.

"It'll pass" She waves her hand around like the rain clouds are nothing.

"Well it's getting late and I'm home now. So….you and dad can leave"

"Don't you want your father and me to stay for dinner?" Shit I forgot about that. Anytime I go somewhere and have my parents watch Teddy, when I come back we always have dinner together. Even if I'm only gone for a few hours.

"Well yeah…but…uh…It's just that"

"I understand dear, you're tired. I'm sure you just want to eat something quick and go to bed"

"Yeah that's it. You hit the nail on the head mom" I fake a smile. My mom smiles back and gets up from the chair. She calls out to Teddy and my dad letting them know I'm home. Teddy Runs up to me and hugs me as tight as he can.

"I missed you mom"

"I missed you too buddy. Guess what. I have something for you from Chad"

"You do!"

"MmHm I do. Why don't you check the front pocket of my suitcase," Teddy runs off looking for my suitcase.

"Annie your back" My dad is smiling as he walks up to me with his arms open wide for a hug.

"Hi dad" Another fake smile appears on my lips. He puts his arms around me for the hug. My whole body stiffens.

"You alright there kiddo? You seem a bit tense" Ha! You have no idea.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Well that good. What do you want to do about dinner? I could throw some burgers on the grill"

"Actually dad I'm kind of tired. I was just going to throw a pizza in the oven for Teddy and me and call it a night" I lie.

"Oh ok" He seems disappointed. I could care less right now.

"Maybe next time dad"

"Ok Annie. Carla you ready to go"

"All set" My father guides my mother out of the house with his hand on the small of her back. They both say their goodbyes to Teddy and get into their car. Teddy and I stand at the front door and watch them drive off.

"Everything ok mom?" Teddy asks as I close the door.

"Everything is just fine Teddy bear"

Instead of the frozen pizza like I had lied to my parent's I order Chinese for the two of us. After dinner Teddy helped me clean up the take out boxes. We got ready for bed but instead of calling it a night we did something we haven't done in a very long time. JAM OUT!

Christian used to do this with his class on Mondays to get the kids pumped up for the week.

**(Flashback) **

"Ok, who is going to be the one to start us off?" Mr. Grey says trying to look silly with his sunglasses upside down.

"I will Mr. Grey" Julie stands up with her CD in her hands. She walks to the front of the classroom and hands Mr. Grey the CD and asks him to play number 3.

Everyone watches as Mr. Grey puts the CD into the player while Julie turns her back to the class. The sound of **Kenny Loggins – Footloose **fills the room. Julies begins to dance. A minute into the song she begins to point at students. They get up and start dancing with her. I sit back in my chair and watch. I'm not one for dancing. Don't get me wrong, I can dance with the best of them. Soon the song is over and Mr. Grey hands Julie her CD back and it's time for someone else.

"Ok" Mr. Grey claps his hands together. "Who's next?" Several students raise their hands in hope that he'll pick them. "Sebastian, would you care to go next?" Mr. Grey asks.

A smile spread on his face. He stands from his chair and walks towards the front. Oh this is going to be good. Sabastian is like a class clown, he is always doing something to get someone to laugh. He hands Mr. Grey his CD and says, "Hit it, Mr. Grey"

The slow music of **Culture club – Do you really want to hurt me **Starts to play and everyone's mouth drops open. I had a feeling he was going to pick a song like this. Sebastian is dragging himself across the floor, between the desks on his hands and knees whipping his head all over the place. I roll my eyes and laugh. Thankfully Mr. Grey turns the song off before Sebastian had the chance to climb on every ones desks.

"Thank you Sebastian that was…um…you"

"Ok, we have time for three more. Any takers?" His eyes scan the room, and of course they have to land on me.

"Anastasia. How about you?"

"What! Me? Uh no I'm good Mr. Grey"

"Oh come on now Anastasia, you haven't joined in in a while"

"I'm ok. I don't have anything to choice from anyways," I tell him.

"I have something you can use Ana," Sebastian says from across the room. Oh god.

"Perfect" Mr. Grey smiles at me. Please let the floor open up and swallow me whole. "Here you are Mr. Grey. I think number 8 would be perfect for Ana"

"Thank You Sebastian"

"Yeah thanks Sebastian" I narrow my eyes on him as he walks to Mr. Grey and hands him the CD.

I have no idea what song it is that Sebastian has pick for me. I know it's something crazy because that's just how he is. Mr. Grey pops the CD in and the song begins to play. Oh lord. I could tell by the intro alone what song it was. Of course it had to be this song. **Toni Basil – Mickey. **Luckily enough a few girls knew the song as well and joined me in front of the class.

Just like everyone I start to lip sing to the song, trying my hardest to be as spunky as I possibly can. The rest of the girls in the classroom get up from their seats and join in. Mostly all of them dance right in front of Mr. Grey shaking their butts right in front of him. This girls are something else. Yeah Mr. Grey is handsome as fuck but so they really think shaking their behinds in front of him is going to make him want them? Uh no! Besides its illegal anyways. Well sort of anyways.

I'm completely out of breath when the song is over. I don't think I have jumped or danced so much in my life.

"Excellent Miss Steele, and thank you ladies for helping Anastasia out with the song" I wave my hand in the air as if I was saying 'Yeah, yeah. You're welcome' I'm too out of breath to even say anything.

Two more of my classmates go up front and do their thing. I hardly pay any attention to them because my eyes keep wondering over to Mr. Grey. He is perched on the side of his desk nodding his head to the beat of the music. He is one hot piece of meat. I continue to stare at him. Mainly at his rock hard abs that are very noticeable through the tight shirt he is wearing. I'm not sure what it was that made me look up, but when I do his eye lock with mine. Shit he caught me. I look down and over to my right, trying hard not to blush.

I stay like this the entire time until the bell rings.

**(End Flashback) **

The slamming of piano keys over the sound system starts. I know this song it's the same song Teddy has picked for our Jam out sessions since I started it when he was five years old. **Bob Segar – Old time rock and roll **

I'm sitting on one of the chair in the living room facing the dining room, and in come's Teddy in his pajama pants, a white t-shirt, and a pair of socks with one of my hairbrushes in his hands. Just like Tom Cruise in Risky Business, Teddy begins to dance.

He cracks me up every time he does this dance. He hits his mark every signal time. I watch him carefully and I can't help but notice now, how much he looks like Christian. OH MY GOD CHRISTIAN! Shit! I forgot to text him that I made it home. I'll call him as soon as Teddy goes to bed.

When Teddy is finished he lets me know that it's my turn and to make sure I pick out a good song. I roll my eye at my son. I scroll through the IPod looking for a "Good song" I find it. It's both Teddy and my favorite. **Queen – Bohemian Rhapsody **

"You ready for this one kiddo" He nods his head repeatedly. I sit back down on my chair and begin to pretend as if I'm playing on the piano. I stay like this until it gets to the best part of the song. Teddy starts to giggle when I start head banging.

The song comes to an end and my head is dizzy from shaking it so damn much. Teddy picked out one more song and starts going wild with it. After he was finished I told him it was time for bed. He whined about going to bed like any other ten year would but in the end I won.

"I love you buddy" I say, as I tuck him in.

"I love you too mom" I kiss him lightly on the forehead.

I leave his bedroom closing the door behind me. I walk down the hallway to my bedroom. With my phone in hand I get onto my bed and start dialing Christian number. He answers on the first ring.

"Ana" He sounds so worried.

"Christian I'm so sorry. I know I should have called earlier to let you know I was home but I forgot. I'm so so sorry" I apologize to him.

"It's ok, as long as I know now that your home. I was so worried about you Anastasia"

"I know, I can't tell you how sorry I am. My parents wanted to stay for dinner. I was trying not to kill my dad. Then Teddy and I ordered dinner and ended up having a jam out session before bed time"

"You do jam out session with Teddy?" I can hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yes Mr. Grey, your son and I do Jam out session from time to time" I smile into the phone.

"Well it's good to know my teaching skills didn't go to waste" He chuckles.

"I miss you already Christian"

"I miss you too baby"

"I wish this was all over with already"

"Me too" He sighs.

"When do you think we should confront my dad?"

"Ana I would drive out there right now to confront him if you would let me"

"I know you would, but it's late right now and Teddy has school in the morning. How about in two weeks. I'll have Kate take Teddy out for lunch and maybe some ice cream. I don't want him to see what might go down between the four of us. I'll invite my parent's over for lunch and you can surprise them"

"That sounds like a plan" We continue to talk for another hour. Mainly about Teddy. Christian did sneek in the idea of Teddy and me moving to Seattle once or twice. I did however tell Christian if that does happen it would have to wait until Teddy is finished with this year schooling. Which there is only three months left.

I yawn loudly over the phone.

"Its late baby, you better get some sleep"

"Ok" I yawn again.

"I love you," Christian says.

"I love you too. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Anastasia" I hang up the phone and return it back to my nightstand. I fell asleep to the thoughts of Christian holding me in his arms.

**(1 week later) **

Everything has been wonderful for the past week. Christian and I talk, text, and skype on the phone at every chance we get. I have yet to mention anything to Teddy about Christian and I know I should have started the following day after I got home from Vancouver. I have to tell him and soon.

I'm standing at the end of the driveway waiting for teddy's bus to arrive home. While I am waiting Christian is talking to me on the phone.

"So have you thought about it yet?" He asks.

"About what? Moving to Seattle?"

"Yes. I want you and Teddy to be with me"

"I know you do, I want that too"

"So then what's the problem?"

"God Christian. You can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. You know that. He needs to finish the rest of his school year"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I keep forgetting"

"It's…..oh Teddy's bus is coming"

"Have you told him about me yet?"

"Not yet"

"Ana you need to start talking to him about this. I already have my lawyers working on the paperwork to change his name from Steele to Grey" I watch as Teddy crosses the street with the bus aide. Just as I was about to say 'Hi honey, how was school' He storms pass me.

"Christian I have to call you back"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. He just stormed right pass me without even saying hello or how school was"

"Bad day at school?"

"Maybe, I don't know"

"Ok call me later. Love you"

"I love you too. Bye" I hang up the phone. I jog a bit to catch up with Teddy. I place my hand on his shoulder and say,

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Everything. Everything is wrong mom" He opens the front door, throws his book bag on the floor and starts to stomp his feet up the stairs. Not in my house.

"Theodore Raymond Steele. You stop that stomping and get back here right now and tell me what is wrong"

"NO!" He runs up the stairs to his bedroom and slams the door. I run up the stairs after to him. When I reach his bedroom door I turn the knob but it's locked. This is something serious; he never locks his bedroom door. Ever.

"Teddy, open the door," I said sternly.

"No" This is not like Teddy. At all.

"Theodore I'm giving you until the count of 3 to open this door" He yells out another no to me.

"1…2…3" I reach to the top of his doorframe for the key to unlock his door. Unlocking, and opening the door I see my son faced down on his bed. I can tell he is crying by the amount of shaking his shoulders are doing. I go over to his bed and softly sit down on the edge of the bed placing my hand on his upper back to rub small circles hoping that it'll help him calm down.

"Teddy will you tell me what's gotten you so upset that you stormed into the house locking your bedroom door. This is so unlike you Theo"

"T-they were making f-fun of m-me" What? Why would the kids in his school make fun of him?

"Sweetheart what were they saying?" I continue to rub his back.

"T-they were teasing me. Making fun of me, saying cruel things that hurt my feelings"

"What were they saying? Did you say something to your teachers?" He nods his head.

"Donald said the reason I don't have a dad is because he didn't want me because I'm a nerd and no dad wants a nerd for a son" Well that was a slap in the face.

"Oh baby" I pull him up so that he is now sitting down on his bed facing me. I wrap my arms around him hugging him tightly as I can.

"Teddy what brought this on?"

"Next week"

"What about next week?"

"Next week Monday at school there is going to be a father's son day. I told Mrs. Miller that I didn't have a dad but asked if Grandpa Ray could come instead. And that's when Donald started" Well I guess it no time like the present.

"Teddy, do you ever wonder about your dad?"

"Sometimes" He sniffles. "But Grandpa Ray said that my dad is a piece of shit and that my dad didn't wanted anything to do with me"

"It's not true baby," I tell him gently.

"It's not?" He looks up at me with his tear-stained face.

"No it's not true. Your father isn't a piece of shit, and as far as him not wanting to have anything to do with you. Well that was just a miscommunication"

"So Grandpa was wrong?"

"Yes, he was wrong. In fact your father wants everything to do with you"

"How do you know that?" Ok here we go.

"You know when I was away last weekend to visit Chad out in Vancouver?" He shakes his head. "Well I ended up bumping into your dad the night of Chad's band CD release party. Your dad and I talked for a while and he explained some things to me that caused him to be out of our lives for the past ten years. He didn't mean to do it. Someone made him leave"

"Who?" He asked with anger in his eyes.

"Who the person is isn't important right now. What is important, is that your dad has been trying to get ahold of us, and now that he found us he wants to get to know you and be a father to you"

"Really!" The tears stop. A smile….no a Christian Grey original mega-watt smile spreads across his face.

"Yes really" I giggle.

"This is so cool. Can I meet him? What's his name? Does he like video games? Does he have an Xbox? Does he know how to play the piano? How old is he? What does he look like?" The questions keep coming and coming. For the next two hours Teddy and I sit in his room and I tell him all about Christian.

**(The following Saturday) **

"So what time is Christian coming?" Kate asks me.

"He said he will be here at noon. Mom and dad will be here around 12:30" I reply.

"What do they think they are coming for?"

"Lunch. I asked them to come to lunch"

"What do you think is going to go down once they see Christian?"

"I don't know" I sigh.

Around 11:30 Kate leaves with a very energetic Teddy. I told him that if he is very good for his Aunt Kate that I will have a surprise for him when he gets home. Christian being that surprise.

I'm so nervous right now. In less than ten minutes Christian is going to be here. I'm even more nervous that a half hour after he gets here my parents' are going to be showing up. I have no idea how this is all going to play out. But I know that I am not going to let my father get the best of me.

I quickly change into a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt. I find my comfortable flats that go with this outfit and put them on as well.

I run through the house making sure everything is put away. I don't want to give my father the chance to grab something off a shelf and fling it at Christian's head. The sound of a car horn alerts me that Christian has arrived. I literally run to the front door to greet him. He gets out of his car. He is wearing a blue sweater and a pair of jeans.

As soon as he rounds the car I run into his arms. Phone, skype, is nothing compared to being face to face.

"I've missed you" Is the first words out of his mouth.

"God I've missed you too" He cups the back of my head and brings his lips to mine. Oh how I have missed his lips, and a few other things as well.

"Come, let's go inside. The last thing we want is my parent's showing up early and catching us making out in my driveway like a couple of teenagers. That would not go over well with my dad" Christian agrees and follows me into the house.

"Would you like a quick tour?"

"It's a big house. Are you should it'll be quick?"

"If you keep your ears open and keep up then yes it'll be quick"

"Well then. Lead the way Miss Steele"

The tour starts on the first floor. I show him the kitchen, living room, family room, and dining room. I skipped showing him which doors were the closets and which were the bathrooms. Next we move upstairs. You would think I would show him my bedroom last, just as he did with his tour but nope my bedroom was the first thing I showed him. I showed him the guestrooms, my office/studio, that he was impressed with. Last but not least I showed him Teddy's room.

"Wow, his room is almost identical to the one I had when I was his age" Christian states. He looks around some more. Checking out Teddy's closet that is neatly organized thanks to me. Looking at the clock on Teddy's nightstand it's almost 12:30. My parent's will be here any minute now.

Christian and I leave Teddy's room and make our way back downstairs. I know that once my parent's arrive they will just enter the house. Christian takes my hand and leads me into the living room where we sit on the couch and wait.

The minutes on the clock go by slow. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The wait is killing me. Never in my life have I ever wanted something to be over so bad. I'm about a half second away from calling my parent's and canceling the whole thing. Before I even have a chance to get my phone out of my back pocket my front door opens.

Christian gently squeezes my hand reassuring me that everything was going to be fine. Only problem, everything is not going to be fine. I just know it.

First one to walk into the living room is my mother. She isn't even looking in our direction; she is putting her sunglasses away in her purse while saying,

"Ana honey, who's car is that in the…oh my god" She stops dead in her tracks. Both Christian and I stand from the couch.

"Hello Mrs. Steele" My mom's mouth is moving as if she is trying to say hello back but nothing is coming out. The front door closes and that means only one thing. My father is now in the house and will be in here with us in just seconds.

"Carla did you remember to bring the…..What the fuck is going on? What the fuck is he doing here?" You can hear the anger in my dad's voice. Sucking in a deep breath I answer.

"I'll tell you what he's doing here. He's here because I asked him to be here when I confronted you about what happened ten years ago"

"Ten years ago that fucking bastard raped you. Left you pregnant and wanted nothing to do with you. You heard him, we all heard him"

"That's a lie and you know it," I screamed at my father. "Where is all the letters dad?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. W-what letter's?" I can hear the lie in his voice.

"You know damn well what letters she's talking about. All the letters I wrote to her asking her to forgive me, asking her to let me explain what you made me do"

"Ray?" My mother looks to my father. "Is it true?"

"Yes, I did what was best for my daughter. It was in my best interest to keep this piece of shit away from our daughter"

"So then you admit it. You kept Christian away from me all these years. You kept him away from his son. Teddy deserves to know who his father is, but you kept him away. How. How could you do this to me?" I scream the last part.

"He doesn't deserve to know Teddy. He still doesn't"

"How would you feel if someone kept you from knowing Ana for ten years? Huh? Tell me that"

"That's different. I didn't rape her mother. You don't deserve to know your son. You're sick, you as a teacher asked if you could date my daughter…"

"Your 18 year old daughter" I screamed.

"I deserve to know my son! I loved Ana, I still love her, and you kept us apart for all these years. We could have been together this whole time. I would have been there for Ana and my son this whole time"

"Y-you're my dad?" We all turned to the sound of Teddy asking Christian if he was his dad. My dad's face went blank, my mother had tears in her eyes, and I was speechless.

"Yes" Christian whispered back.

"Grandpa you told me my daddy didn't love me, that he wanted nothing to do with me"

"Teddy-"My father started to say.

"I HATE YOU"

"There you go" My father says to Christian. "No need to worry about you being in his life now. He hates you"

"NO! I HATE YOU GRANDPA" Teddy runs out of the living room. His feet taking him as fast as they can to his bedroom. I'm not sure where he is going but Christian runs out of the room as well.

"That's right, you run mother fucker. Get out of my daughter's house, your not welcome here" My dad smirks. I try to go after Christian but my dad grabs me by the arm.

"Leave him Ana. He's no good for you. Never was, never will be"

"Get out" My voice just barely above a whisper. Dad looks at me with a confused face.

"Excuse me?" My dad, acting as if he didn't hear what I just said.

"I said, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE"

**CPOV **

"Y-you're my dad?" I hear the shyest voice I have ever heard in my life. Everyone turns to look in that direction. I'm meet with the second most beautiful pair of blue eyes I have ever seen in my life. My sons.

"Yes" I confirm in a whisper. Now all eyes are on me.

"Grandpa you told me my daddy didn't love me that he wanted nothing to do with me" My heart, for the second time in my life feels as if it has shattered into a million pieces. That fucking son of a bitch. He lied; he lied to my son about me. I'm just about to tell him that it's not true, when Ray begins to speak.

"Teddy-"

"I HATE YOU," He screams. Again my heart breaks. My son hates me.

"There you go" Ray starts. "No need to worry about being in his life now. He hates you" Ray grins. Fucking bastard I swear I'll….

"NO! I HATE YOU GRANDPA" My heart stops. It's not me. He doesn't hate me. Mentally I do a fist pump. Teddy runs out of the room. I can hear him running up the stairs in tears. I have to go after him. I leave the room.

As I'm on the first two stairs I hear Ray say, "That's right, you run mother fucker. Get out of my daughter's house, you're not welcome here" I stop mid step and ball my fists. I'm ready to go back down there and punch him right in the mother fucking mouth. But I can't my son needs someone right now to comfort him.

As I continue to walk up the stairs I hear Ray say something to Ana and then she starts talking, next came some screaming. I know Ana can handle herself right now. My main concern is Teddy.

It's a good thing Ana gave me the small tour, or I would be going room to room in search of Teddy. I stop outside his bedroom door. I take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down. I'm still in punch Ray Steele mode. Taking a deep breath and letting it out. I tilt my head from side to side cracking my neck. I roll my shoulders and stand up straight.

I knock lightly on the door before opening it. I find Teddy sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands softly crying. I knock again to get his attention. His head shoots up and he looks at me. He wipes away his tears and sniffles a few times.

"Hi" I say.

"Hey" He replies back.

"Mind if I sit down?" I ask. I don't want to over step my bounds.

"Yeah" I walk over to where he is sitting on his bed and take a seat on the floor. I want to be near him but I also want to give him his space. We stay like this for quite some time before anyone of us speaks.

"So you're really my dad?"

"I am" I nod my head confirming once again.

"Mom told me about you. She told me that you both met in high school"

"Yes we did. What else did she tell you about how we met?" I need to know if she told him the truth about the two of us. That I was her teacher and she was my student.

"Not too much. She told me that the two of you were in love with each other but there were some complications in your relationship"

"Yes there was. Did she tell you what those complications were?"

"Not really" I sigh. I'm not sure it's a good idea to tell him but I don't want to start keep secrets or lying to my son like Ray has lied to Ana for the past ten years about me.

"Your mother was my student. I was her teacher"

"You're a teacher? Mom said that you're a music producer?" He asked.

"I was a teacher. I was her music teacher"

"Isn't that illegal?"

"It was"

"So if it was illegal why did you do it?"

"Because there was something about your mother that I fell in love with. I was falling in the love with your mom before anything between us even started. You see there was this…."

"Talent show. I know mom told me" He smiled. "Mom told me that she was going to write a duet with her friend but he got grounded for doing something really stupid. And that's where you came in. Right?"

"Yes" I lightly chuckle.

"Did you love her? Mom said the two of you were deeply in love"

"Yes, I loved your mother very much. I still love your mom very much, and even though you and I don't know much about each other I love you too" With that, he slides himself off the bed and sits next to me on the floor.

"I'm sorry that Grandpa kept you away from my mom"

"I know I am too. I really would have loved to be there to watch you grow up into the man you are today. I would give everything I own to be able to turn back time and be there every step of the way"

"That would be really cool if you could, but since you can't do you think you could come to school with me on Monday?"

"Monday? What's going on Monday?"

"It's our father son day at school"

"You want me to come to your father son day"

"Well duh. That's why I asked you" He nudges my side.

"I would be honored to come with you to the father son day"

"Cool" He does this little headshake. "So what do you do for fun?" He asked.

"Um… well I like to fly, go sailing, and sometimes I go golfing with my brother and dad and shoot the….uh, we talk"

"You have a brother?"

"Yep. His name is Elliot; he's 36 that acts like a 16 year old. I also have a sister who's 28, her name is Mia"

"Does she act her age?" He questions with a giggle.

"Surprisingly she does," I laugh.

He asks several more questions about my family. Such as, do they know about him, did they know about Ana? Of course I had to tell him the truth that no one knows about him, and that I didn't even know about him until about a month or so ago. But I did explain to him that my mother did know about Ana since she was the only one I told.

"I love you too," He says out of nowhere. My heart swells hearing him say that to me. Here I thought it would take a while before he would even accept me as his father. I put my arm around him and give him a squeeze.

**APOV**

After yelling a few more times at my father to leave, he finally does. Of course he stands there and tells me as he walks out the door that I'm making a big mistake.

"Ana I'm so sorry. I thought that you guys would have been finished by the time Teddy and I got back. If I would have known-"

"Kate its fine. Really. It's not how I wanted everything to go but it did and there is nothing I can do to change it"

"Do you need me stick around for a while or are you good?"

"I'm good. Thanks Kate for everything"

"Any time Ana" I give her a hug and watch as she walks out the house. Oh god I can't believe this shit. My own father. Thinking what he did was for my best interest. Ass Hole.

I need to go upstairs and make sure everything is ok with Teddy. Then I need to call Christian. I can't believe he just left like that. Why would he leave anyways? I thought he wanted to be a part of our lives? This makes no since at all.

I walk up the stairs and down the hallway to Teddy's bedroom. The door is open, and when I look inside my stomach drops. Christian and Teddy are sitting on the floor side by side talking to each other.

Teddy asks Christian about coming to his father son event at his school. Christian tells Teddy that he would be honored to go. They talk some more about Christian family.

The water works don't start until I hear four little words come out of Teddy's mouth.

"I love you too" I instantly place one hand on my heart and the other over my mouth. I watch as Christian put his arm around Teddy and gives him a squeeze. I try my hardest not to let them hear me as the tears fall from my eyes. But it was no use.

Teddy and Christian both turn their head in my direction. Teddy smiles at me and says,

"Thanks for finding my dad. Can we keep him?" Teddy asks. Christian laughs and in return says,

"Yeah buddy, you can keep me" Teddy wraps his arms around Christian neck and hugs him as tightly as his little arms will let him.

With Teddy still in Christian arms, he stands and gestures for me to join them. I push myself off the doorframe and walk to my boys. Christian wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me even closer. A lone tear falls from my eye and Christian cups the side of my face and wipes away that tear before replacing it with a soft chaste kiss.

**Like with the other two chapters I had posted, please feel free to leave me your suggestions. I like how we are making this a group effort. Even the smallest suggestions help. I want things to move fast between the two of them. Also in the last Authors in chapter two I had mentioned that Grace will find out about Teddy due to him getting hurt (I'm thinking his ankle) while in Seattle for a Music is Art festival. (If anyone wants to know what a music is art festival is, please google it and make sure you put buffalo ny in the search too. Robby T from the Goo Goo Dolls is the one who started it) If you feel that you have an amazing idea and want to write it out for me please do so and PM me with it. I will add it. **


	4. Important note

Hello Ladies. I'm sorry it's been a while since I have updated. Twice a year I go out to my brother's house in Candor NY. Once at the end of June to pick up my nieces and bring them to my place so that they can spend the entire summer with me. And once at the end of August to bring them back home so they can start school.

About two weeks ago while I was visiting my brother for a few days my truck was broken into. My laptop was inside my truck.

Anyways the good news is I'm a security freak like Christian. I have a tracking device program on my computer. Two days after I reported my laptop stolen I remembered I had the program and with the help of my very skilled brother we were able to locate my laptop. Because of this the Candor police department was able to recover my laptop from the perpetrators. I pressed charges. (Don't mess with a girl's laptop)

As of right now the Candor Police has my laptop in evidence. I thought I would get my laptop back right away but because I pressed charges on the little shits I have to wait until after the hiring which is in two weeks. (So not looking forward to the 3 hour drive there and back)

So until I get it back I won't be able to update. As of right now all I have is my phone. I tried to write this note on my note pad with my phone and post it but it wouldn't let me. So, me updating from my phone will be out of the question. My neighbor was nice enough to let me borrow her computer for the moment to post this message to you all.

I'm sorry about this ladies there is nothing I can do until I get my laptop back. I know you all were looking forward to Christian's father son day with Teddy and Teddy's field trip to Seattle where he meets Grace then the rest of the Grey's.

Please be patient with me. You don't have to comment in the reviews since this will be taking down once my laptop returns and I finally get to post a new chapter.

Thank you all for understanding.


End file.
